Holding Back
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: Yuki's being a bit...forceful, Kyo's scared and confused, Shigure is suspicious, Tohru is oblivious for now and things seem to be getting worse. For Kyo that is. Discontinued
1. Raining

**Hey, PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY. If you would, please go to the final chapter, which is an authors note, and it will explain what will be happening with this story.**

Kyo Sohma walked through the woods angrily. Stupid, STUPID Yuki. Why did he always have to mess with his head like that? Sometimes . . . it seemed like he might mean it. Actually, Kyo sort of knew he did, but he wasn't about to let that change anything. He refused to even think about it. No matter how much Yuki tried, he would NOT be able to seduce him. No. He was strong willed, and could withstand anything that Damn rat could dish out, even if he had to take walks to clear his head afterwards. He had to let his mind wander back to around fifteen minutes ago. If he didn't let himself straighten it all out in his head, it would turn into dreams, or something.

15 minutes ago:

Kyo fell to the ground with an audible thud, though it sounded worse than it actually felt. Not to say, though, that it didn't hurt enough to knock out his breath for a moment and keep him on the ground longer than he knew was safe. Especially when he and Yuki were the only ones home. Before he could catch his breath, Yuki straddled over Kyo's stomach, immediately taking his wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head. Yuki hung his head low, looking at Kyo with narrowed eyes, in a way that almost forced shivers to run up and down his spine. He wouldn't allow it though, not when Yuki could feel his every movement.

"Get the hell off me!" Kyo yelled at the boy above him once he had caught his breath, immediately struggling against the body pinning him to the ground.

Yuki chuckled lightly. "Why would I do that? Especially when you look so delicious today . . . " He eyed the small beads of sweat that trickled down his face, caused by the fight they had just had.

"DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted at him, rising his knees up to try and jolt him off.

Yuki only shifted so that his body was a bit further back, stopping the main force of the attempted blows.

The platinum haired boy placed his free hand on Kyo's chest, nails slightly digging into his skin through the material of his shirt. He lowered his body down a bit lower, putting his head daringly close to the red-haired boy beneath him, who had yet to stop struggling, and who had also been known to head-but if he found it necessary. Kyo glared up at Yuki, eyes turned red, as they tended to when angered, also hiding the slight feeling he held beneath it. Fear.

"My little kitten, must you be so loud? I only want to play." Yuki purred, never taking his eyes from Kyo's.

Just as Yuki had anticipated, Kyo's forehead shot up, almost connecting with Yuki's, who backed out of the way just in time. Before Kyo's head could lower though, the hand that had been on his chest slid up and to the back of the Cat's neck, clutching the hair tightly to keep his head in the desired spot. Kyo took a sharp intake of breath at the slight pain and closed his eyes briefly, mouth open slightly as his head was tilted back sharply.

Yuki's lips connected with Kyo's, tilting off to the side to completely cover his mouth. His tongue shot in heatedly, scouring his cousin's mouth. At first, Kyo was a bit shocked by the suddenness of the kiss, but snapped out of it a second later. He tried to wrench his head backwards and get his wrists free, but the Rat had a tight hold on both. There seemed to be a deep hum coming from his ears, while his stomach did flip-flops. He couldn't deny that the feeling was enjoyable. Not in his mind at least. There was nothing stopping him from doing so on the outside.

Yuki was relentless as he mapped out the mouth before him, desire for the sweet tasting boy beneath him growing the more he struggled. He could feel the boy unknowingly tremble, giving him the knowledge that Kyo did not completely dislike this. He lifted Kyo's head up further, mouth pressing to go deeper. His tongue ran over Kyo's, who immediately shrank away, giving a light gasp into Yuki's mouth. Kyo arched up underneath the boy sharply, both from pleasure and wanting to get the boy off. Kyo could feel that Yuki was going to last this out as much as possible, and Kyo needed to stop it or he might lose control. He braced himself, then jerked his head off to the side, hair finally pulling free of the tight grip, gasping for breath and leaving a few hairs in Yuki's hand. Yuki seemed to be out of breath too, as he hung his head over Kyo, panting also.

The Rat licked his lips and looked down at Kyo once more, seeing the furrowed brow over the closed eyelids scrunching up even more into a glare.

Kyo had had enough, and he was going to end it then. He wrenched his arms in, at the same time bringing up both of his knees to catch Yuki off balance. That one moment was all he needed to shove and kick Yuki off of him and get up. He backed away towards the woods, staring at Yuki in disgust and wiping his lips on the back of his hand.

"Pervert!" Kyo exclaimed, before turning and storming into the woods.

Kyo shivered as he walked, unconscious of where he was going. That Damn Yuki was going way too far. Past fighting him. Was he trying to weaken him? Make him intimidated? Or was he just playing some weird and twisted game with his mind? It was hard to tell which. Kyo did know that Yuki thoroughly enjoyed it though, that was for sure. That might be what scared Kyo the most. Where did it come from, these . . . actions . . . ? Yuki hadn't always done this. But, in the past month . . . Of course he hadn't kissed him the entire month when they fought! It had started with strange comments in his ear that often caught him off guard. It escalated to strange, gentle touches during the fights, like a stroke of fingernails on his arm or back. The apparent . . . _way_ the Rat seemed to lust after him. At first, it had just confused Kyo, along with frightened. Then it just made Kyo angry. Now, whenever Yuki got like this he was both petrified and enraged. He had stopped picking fights with Yuki lately, for he knew well that Yuki was stronger than him, by some fraction, and could, hold him down as long as he wanted.

Kyo let out a frustrated growl as he struck a tree branch, snapping it clear off of the tree. Why did Yuki have to have this effect on him? Why couldn't he just be disgusted? Why did his body have to . . . to . . . enjoy it?

Kyo looked up at the sky suddenly, realizing that he had been walking for a rather long time and that it was growing a bit dark. He didn't want Tohru to worry if she was home. No, she _had_ to be home. If she or Shigure weren't, he would still be in danger. He directed his feet to go home, his mind recognizing the direction and allowed himself to drift back into thought. Where had Tohru and Shigure gone again? Oh, that was right. Tohru had gone to sleep over at Arisa Uotani's house. God Dammit! Now he would have to rely on that stupid dog to be at home. Shigure had gone . . . to see his editor. Yeah, he had to clear things up with her on the novel he was still working on. Apparently he was a bit behind, for real this time, and his editor (A/N: Was her name Mitchan? Or was it Micchan?) had freaked out.

What if Shigure wasn't home when he got there? What if Yuki tried to--

A drop of water on his nose cut his thoughts off. What? It was raining? Damn, that Yuki had done a toll on him this time. He surveyed the sky as the rain came down in a slight drizzle. He usually felt this type of thing before it was completely upon him. Well, at least he could feel that it was going to be picking up, and fast. He started to walk faster through the dense trees, which turned into a run as the drizzle turned quickly into a downpour. It didn't help at all that the rain just made him more and more tired, so by the time he reached the house he was completely soaked through. He swung the door open quickly, panting as he shoved it closed again. He waited in the shoe room (A/N: Is that what I should call it?) for his body to stop dripping so much. During this time, he noticed to his horror that Shigure's shoes were not among his and Yuki's.

The door in front of his slid open. Speak of the devil.

Yuki's eyes traveled over the wet cat, taking in every part of him as Kyo stood there, head lowered and still out of breath. He could feel Yuki's eyes traveling down his body, and was growing uncomfortable under his gaze. And so, being Kyo, he did the only thing he was currently capable to do. He yelled.

"Where's Shigure?" He snapped is head up to look at Yuki, who seemed to be amused by the sudden outburst.

"Apparently," Yuki started, looking un-shamefully at Kyo's chest, which was barely visible through his shirt. "Mitchan drove him up to his office to make him work. He hasn't been doing that exactly and is trapped there with her until he finishes. She hid her car key's and Shigure can't walk home in the rain. He'll probably be there until tomorrow."

Kyo glared at Yuki, defenses apparently rising in his nervous eyes.

"And of course you know that Tohru is staying over at a friend's house." Yuki finished as an afterthought.

"I KNOW!" Kyo said angrily, still trying to calm his mind.

Yuki smiled at him, finding the way he was so jumpy funny. Not to mention the fact he was soaking wet, and was looking very alluring.

"You should get changed out of those clothes Kyo. Wouldn't want you catching a cold . . . " Yuki trailed off, walking through the door and into the room that held the stairs that led to Kyo's room. Kyo's room with a lock on the door.

Yuki could feel Kyo's uncertainty on weather to come through the door after him. He would, of course go up to his room and stay up there the rest of the night no doubt. The rain would no doubt be taking a toll on his energy, but Yuki could tell that it was more himself than anything else. He also knew, though, that Kyo hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. An early lunch. So, Yuki calmly walked up the stairs to go to his room, not only to be ready when Kyo went downstairs, but also to make the Cat more nervous to come.

It was working too.

Kyo watched desperately as Yuki gracefully walked up the stairs, where he disappeared at the top step. Kyo raked a hand through his soaked hair. Ug, he realized suddenly. He felt disgusting. Sweat mixed with rain and a little bit of mud. He wanted desperately to go take a shower, despite his dislike for water. Yuki though. The shower was also upstairs. Where Yuki was. At this moment. Kyo slowly stepped into the first room, closing the door behind him quietly. He glared at the stairs for a moment, before trudging carefully up them. Why he felt the need to be quiet, he didn't exactly know, but it had something to do with Yuki hearing him. He got to the top of the steps though, and the thoughts of being heard became pointless. Standing in his doorway was Yuki, leaning up against the frame and watching Kyo intensely. Kyo faltered in his steps, a glare of anger covering his face. AARG! Kyo mentally shouted at himself. He _wouldn't_ let himself be intimidated by this stupid Rat. He glared angrily at his door, refusing to even look at Yuki, at the same time putting all of his senses on him, worried that he would come at him. Thankfully, his room was nearer to the stairs than Yuki's was, so he didn't need to pass him. As soon as he entered his room, he slammed the door and locked it, sliding down it with relief.

Yuki listened, greatly amused. All alone in the house with Kyo. Most likely for the entire night, and Yuki would not let it go to a complete waste. He stared at Kyo's door, wanting to taste his mouth again. He could wait though. He knew Kyo would come out sometime tonight. For food, if not anything else. So, he closed his door, settled down on the floor near it, and waited, reading a book from his shelf.

**Did you all like it? Read and review to tell me what you think, kay? I'll update when the time is right (i.e. When I get _some_ reviews) (what does i.e even mean?), so tell me what you think and give me ideas. Oh, and if any of you know any Japanese words it would be helpful, I might be writing a new story that uses a lot of the Japanese words. No matter where I look, I CANNOT find a website that'll tell me ANY Japanese words. Rather frustrating... ANYWAY! Enough with my blabbering! READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. A Deal

**Oh gosh! I feel so Loved! When I got home i had 6 reviews! SIX! My god i nearly died! I was dancing around like a mad fool! (My family thought something was wrong with me). Oh and also! Also! I got deoderant! It smells like soap! I NEVER get deoderant that smells like soap! People (or my mom) always get the fruity kind that make it SO obvious and stuff. Okay, anyway! Sorry! Yeah, now, you know how some people like to adress all of their people that reviewed? Well, i like to do that too, but it REALLY bugs me when i have to scroll down all the way to skip the stuff because they give a seperate paragraph to each person, so i won't do it that way. Alright? I'm feeling a little spastic so don't be scared. I'll make a single paragraph for those people K? good.**

**Fruits-Basket-Character: Thanks very much! I'm glad you reviewed! (()()()())gimcrak: I will update whenever i get at least six reviews (Decided that just now)! hyper-writer14: I agree! I've read some really great stories that never get noticed. I think it has something to do with how catchy the title and summary are (or the first couple sentances). I'm really glad you like it! (()()()())Kyonkichi89: Intriguing is quite an intriguing word isn't it? (So Corny!) I don't know why I write like this personally, it's just kinda the type of thing i fantasize about (creepy mind) or daydream about. That's how i get my ideas. I've never read a story like mine either, so i thought i would write one! (()()()())lilhazelnutta: Thanks and thanks! I'm glad you liked it too! I'm kinda self-concsious about my writing so. . . Anyway, I shall keep writing! (()()()())flyingdaggers: I know it's probably not Micchan, but in the books i saw Shigure call her that. Nickname maybe? Yuki is quite the stalker isn't he? Don't worry, Kyo will get to take his shower (eventually). And don't worry about Shigure, someone comes to his rescue!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, it would mean I could draw. Don't make me say it.**

DAMMIT HE WAS HUNGRY! Kyo paced around in his room. AH! His stomach growled in protest of it's emptiness. He was getting more and more frustrated with himself as he thought about what to do. His stomach screamed at him to just go get food, but his mind told him that outside the door was Yuki Sohma. A Yuki Sohma that Kyo did not want to deal with ever! He slammed a fist into his bed, which muffled the sound. It was bad enough that he was tired because of all the rain, but the lack of food would keep him up and he would just end up exhausted! He let out a quiet moan. Why did Akito make him live _here_ of all places? The one place in the world that Yuki's in, the _one_ place, and Kyo had to live there. It was beyond unfair, it was unreasonable. Everyone in the Sohma family, even those who didn't know of the curse, knew that he hated Yuki, so why?

Kyo's stomach growled agian. He couldn't take it anymore! He needed food!

He swung his door open angrily, he had gotten himself severely pissed off. So pissed off in fact, that he could, for the moment, care less if Yuki heard him. He walked down to the kitchen, grumbling something inaudible as he searched through the fridge, recalling that Tohru had mentioned something about leaving Onigiri to warm up.

Kyo glared triumphantly at the Onigiri in all their being-edible-food-splendor. Who cared if it was heated or not? He took the plate out and set it on the counter, stuffing his mouth with two and then a third before slowing down to eat the fourth. There were ten on the plate in all, and after eating his fifth he realized the others were for Yuki. His face paled considerably at the thought of Yuki. He better still be in his room! He shoved the plate back into the fridge, stretching his senses out to catch the lightest trace of activity. He found none, and took out the carton of milk from the fridge, not bothering to get a cup and drinking from the carton itself. Still he couldn't feel any activity, not even from Yuki's room. Hopefully that bastard was asleep, less trouble for Kyo. He put the carton of milk back into the fridge and closed the door. He glanced at the stairway. He didn't want to go any closer to Yuki than he had to, even if the door to his room had a lock. The Rat seemed to be asleep in his room, and he didn't want to wake him up by going up the stairs. The rain was still coming down hard though, and he was very tired. He walked into the room next to the kitchen, planting himself on the couch in the dark. He wouldn't fall asleep on the couch, he just needed to calm down and think for a little. Maybe tire his mind so when he did go back to his room he would be able to fall asleep instantly. He stared at the blank tv screen through the dark, his cat eyes allowing him to see quite clearly the things around him. He leaned back, his body unconsciously settling back into the couch and his eyes closing in contentment. A low purr came out of his throat as he sighed, quickly forgetting the need to go to his bedroom. Rainy days sure did fog his mind...

Yuki looked down at his cousin sleeping on the couch. He couldn't blame him for being tired, it was really coming down outside, the rain was. A small smile came to Yuki's face. Kyo really looked cute when he was sleeping...and desireable. He held back his urge to kiss the boy again, and walked around to the front of the couch, kneeling carefully at Kyo's side, his eyes once again running over him. Kyo's hair was falling softly into his eyes, slightly mussed up. His arms were folded over his chest, which rose and fell lightly. Kyo had a very well built body, the continuous training to try and beat him being the main cause of this. Yuki reached a hand over carefully, brushing the soft red hair out of his face gently. Kyo stirred lightly, but didn't wake up. His mouth was open, allowing another small sigh through.

Yuki leaned in, covering the mouth with is own. This kiss was gentle, unlike the previous ones he had given, but it woke Kyo nonetheless.

Grogginess still clung to Kyo's mind due to the rain, so, for a short second, he had no idea what was going on. It passed quickly though and his eyes snapped open in full awareness of the mouth on his. He ripped away from the contact, shooting up into a sitting position, and moving to push Yuki away. Strong arms grabbed his shoulders though and forced him back down into the couch, lips capturing his own again. Kyo managed to keep his mouth closed though, despite the insistent tongue trying to gain entrance. Kyo pushed his hands against Yuki's chest, trying desperately to push the boy off of him. He was horrified to realize that it was still raining, and that it had zapped his strength. Kyo turned his head angrily, still trying to gain leverage and get away from Yuki. How could he have fallen asleep on the couch? Yuki seemed to not mind the absence of Kyo's mouth, and began nipping and licking at Kyo's neck, tasting the sweet, slightly salty skin. Kyo suppressed a moan, covering it with a yell.

"GET OFF ME PERVERT!" He wrenched his body around, trying anything that would stop the boy from doing this, but Yuki held him firmly in place. Yuki was shifting, moving onto the couch to settle over him, mouth never leaving the Cat's neck.

Yuki bit down harder in response to the yell, causing a hiss to come from Kyo's throat. Kyo launched his fist upward, but Yuki stopped it before it made contact, pinning it back to the couch and doing the same with the other.

Yuki stopped his attack on the boy's neck, lifting his head to look down at the boy in amusement. Kyo looked up at him, a defiant glare on his face. It seemed to Yuki that he was saying he would never fall for Yuki, no matter what he did.

Kyo growled deeply in his throat, anger coursing through his body.

"Get. Off. Now." He said, slowly with such venom that Yuki was almost surprised.

Yuki looked at him thoughtfully. He could use this to his advantage. An idea coming to mind quickly, he let a smirk dance to his face.

Kyo was holding still, body tense and waiting for Yuki's next move. It was apparent that he would do whatever it took to get him off, and despite the rain Kyo was still very strong. He might not be able to hold him too much longer.

"How about I make a deal with you." Yuki stated, eyes narrowing.

"I don't think so bastard, get the fuck off me." Oh yes. Kyo was extremely pissed off now.

Yuki lowered his head very carefully to Kyo's ear. His body was so tense now it seemed to be quivering.

"If you don't take me up on the deal, this could go on for a very, long, time." Yuki whispered, allowing his lips to brush over Kyo's ear. Kyo could hear the seriousness in Yuki's voice. He had no doubt whatsoever that Yuki would indeed keep this promise until Kyo agreed. Kyo kept his body firm and tense, stopping himself from literally doing anything he could to get Yuki off, not wanting to seriously injure him. Why, he didn't know, but Kyo had never been one to do the things his survival instincts were telling him to do.

Kyo stayed quiet. Not moving to attack Yuki, hoping that he would get the point and tell him what the hell he wanted Kyo to do.

Yuki did get it. "All I want you to do is kiss be back once and I'll leave you alone for the rest of tonight and tomorrow." Kyo felt his blood run cold. Kiss him back? No. NO WAY IN HELL! But it was either a kiss or Yuki holding him down until he was satasfied, and it was still a bit early in the night. It could go on for a long time-

The phone rang. Yuki was quiet, daring to keep his head next to Kyo's ear as they waited for the recording to pick up. It was Shigure's voice that they heard.

"Hello Yuki, Kyo! Why won't you ever pick up the phone? Not doing anything naughty now are you?" There was a laugh, which promptly turned into a sob as he went on. "Mitchan has trapped me in my office until I finish my novel. I'm afraid I'll have to spend the night. Don't miss me too much my dearest cousins! I'll be back later in the afternoon tomorrow!" and he hung up.

Kyo quivered again. No one would come to stop Yuki if he didn't take him up on the deal.

"Well?" he asked "Do we have a deal?"

Kyo worked the words out of his mouth. "You'll leave me alone from now until the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes." Yuki lifted back up to look at Kyo, smirking at the discomfort in his voice. "We have a deal then?"

Kyo glared up at Yuki, slowly and gratingly moving his head up, then down in a single nod.

"Wonderful. I'll keep up my part of the deal, Kyo, as long as you keep up yours."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, unable to stop himself from blushing slightly, knowing exactly what he was getting at. Was now completely disgusted with himself. He was surrendering, and agreeing to KISS his ENEMY! What other choice did he have though? Yuki moved his hands off Kyo's wrists, leaning down onto his forearms. Yuki did not come all the way to his mouth though. God damn that stupid rat.

Kyo was angry now. Why did that rat have to draw every little thing out? Why? Wasn't it bad enough that he had already kissed him unwillingly?

Kyo reached his hand up and around to the back of Yuki's head angrily, pulling him down to meet his lips. Kyo was hesitant at first, but knowing Yuki would not settle for anything less pushed his tongue into Yuki's mouth. Kyo was shocked at the sudden pleasure he got from the taste, never having tried to taste Yuki's mouth whenever Yuki had him pinned. Kyo pressed into Yuki further, tongue swiping through his mouth, a deep hunger erupting in his brain.

Yuki was surprised when Kyo willingly brought his head down to him, but now was in a bit of a shock as the tongue in his mouth ran over everything. Yuki wouldn't have let Kyo get away with it if he had tried to not include his tongue in the deal, but this was. . .going by his expectations of the Cat.

Yuki let out a moan.

This seemed to snap Kyo out of his addicted state, and he began to pull away from the Rat. Yuki, however, kept up the kiss, now delving into Kyo's mouth hungrily. Kyo turned his head away from the lustful boy above him, not even able to look at him anymore. Yuki seemed to be out of breath, leaning over Kyo. Kyo, however, was breathing just fine, and shoved Yuki off of him roughly, getting up and practically running up to the stairs and to his room. Yuki sat back into the couch quietly, strangely dazed by Kyo's return in the kiss. He never thought it was possible to enjoy something more than kissing him, but Kyo kissing back. . . Not that he expected Kyo not to kiss him back just then, he hadn't given him a choice. He was falling for Kyo bad. He didn't think he was capable of wanting Kyo more, but he found himself having to stop himself from running after Kyo. He had made a deal with him though, and he would keep it. Tomorrowhe would leave him alone. The entire day. Hm. Very interesting. . .

**Yuki is rather dominating and evil in this story of mine. Sorry if some of you don't like that, but I can't see Kyo advancing on Yuki. He's too, well, shy for that I guess. Yuki does have that kind of air about him that makes me think evil though. Something that's bugging me (if any of you read this part) is the Anime on this series. I have all of the books and have seen all the DVD's that are out so far, and I hate them! I can't stand Kyo's voice! And they got his eyes and hair color waaaay off. Tohru ran away too, when Kyo showed his true form. That pissed me off pretty bad. I refuse to watch any more (not really) if the people making this thing are gonna mess the story line up. Did you know that they didn't include Mayu-Sensei in the story line? Ahem. Sorry. Read and review my peeps!**


	3. Yuki free day! Not

**Ah, the dreaded third chapter. People say that the third one is a bit hard to get by, and that you lose interest in it a bit. Seeing as how I've recently gotten sick and I've got nothing better to do than write this stuff, I got it pretty easily! Thank you once again to my Reviewers!I didn't expect to get so many reviews so quickly! i've decided that i need at least six more reviews to submit a new chapter for you guys. I might have to increase that number though, so i'm not so behind on writing the chapters.Oh, and i know thatI haven't exactly told much backround in this story, and i'm sorry.It'll get to that in this chapter though. I'm the kind of person who slowly tellshow things happended and whatnot with flashbacks and dreams and feelings and stuff like that. I like to start right in themiddle of the story so i can catch peoples attention right away. Remember, I'm still gonnaneed some ideas on what to do next! So if any of you have anyrequests for what happens in the story, I might be able to do that, or make abonus chapter for fun. Ah, I talk too much. Enjoy the story to it's fullest!**

**hyper-writer14: They didn't include Mayu.I know this because they had some wierd teacher dude talking toTohru about the money for the class trip (you knowwhat i'm talking about right?). I really did want to send a horrible letter to the guys who made theanime.All of the voices in this thing are kinda screwed, but don't worry.It's pretty good i suppose. . . (()()()()) Pichi Wo: I'm glad you think so! I try to be in character with these guys. Ihate it when people have them out of character. It bugs me. I'm not sureexactly what you meanby how Yuki came out, but if you mean how he came to like Kyo, it's all in this chapter. Thanks for the info too! (()()()()) Shizmoo: Thanks so much!I'm a bit scared that someone is going to tell me what a horrible job i've been doingin one of these reviews. Thankfully, that hasn't happened yet. Yay. I know what you mean too, I searched fanfiction all over for this kind of storybut i never found one. There's this thing called but i've never gone to it. Too chicken! (()()()()) mob: I'm gonna try to make the story a little funny in the next chapter.You know who is here! (()()()())****flyingdaggers: Have i told you how much i like ur name? Well i do. And it's not Hatori! I'll give you a clue. "All Right!" If you've read the books u'll know. I've never heard of that book before (can't tell if ur just joking!) so now i'll have to be on the lookout for it! (()()()()) lilhazelnutta:Heh, I like leaving people off like that. I don't make it too much of a suspense though, angry mobs might come after me! I know i can make characters be whatever I want, but if i have them too out of character people might not want to read this! I don't like out of character stuff anyway. hee hee, evil Yuki! (()()()()) Kyonkichi89: That's what i was thinking too (duh)! I hated the anime so much! They didn't even have the part when they came back from Tohru's mom's grave and Kyo was being all nice (i suspect he kissed her too!)! I kinda freaked about that part. Though i'm writing a Yuki/Kyo fanfic, I'm all for Kyo getting Tohru in the series! Oh, and i feel the same way about these types of fics too.**

**Wow and holey cow! I talk waaaaaaay too much! **

**Disclaimer: Must I really degrade myself to the great Natsuki Tayaka? Alright, um. If I owned it, I'd be able to write long term stuff. I suck at that!**

Kyo sat in his room, hands holding his head tightly. That GOD DAMNED RAT! What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't believe that he had just done that. No, no no no NO! This was not happening. He did not just. . ._KISS_ Yuki Sohma. No. It wasn't possible. But, he had. He had and he . . .he enjoyed it. . .! He let out a frustrated growl. He wanted to scream and shout and just punch someone!

That night, Kyo couldn't sleep, at least not peacefully. He kept on having strange dreams, mainly involving Yuki. Finally though, he settled down enough to get a dreamless, 6 hour sleep. Even though it was still summer vacation, Kyo always woke up at 6, or around 6. He would wake up naturally, with the small light of morning, and would get up without complaint. He stared out his window for a moment, taking in the crisp air that lay outside. He shifted his body and swung his legs around and off the bed, finding a new set of clothing and changing into it. Nothing special, his cargo pants and a black shirt. He vaguely wondered weather Tohru was up yet. She sometimes woke up a little after Kyo, on a rare occasion earlier. Not incredibly hungry he walked by the kitchen, heading straight for the door to go outside and run. As he walked across the room though, his eyes fell on the couch and the memories of last night came at him full force. A small blush spread to his face and he ran the rest of the way out of the house, not bothering to put on shoes. He had fallen asleep on that god damned couch because of the god damned rain and got kissed (again dammit!) by that god damned Rat. His stomach churned uncomfortably, recalling the details. He shoved them from his mind though, as he ran through the woods, darting around trees and over roots. At least, he thought, beginning to build up a sweat, that damn Yuki would leave him alone for the entire day. All thoughts of this were soon lost as he raced even faster through the woods, focusing on going faster and longer than he had gone before, pushing for the limit.

An hour later Yuki woke up, Kyo still not having returned but Yuki not exactly knowing this. As usual, Yuki's mind was not exactly. . .how should this be put?..._sharp_ in the morning. In fact, he was barely aware of anything but the fact that he was still tired beyond belief. He subconsciously knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after waking up, despite how tired he was, and pushed himself out of bed. He stood up, swaying lightly and eyes still unseeing. He took a step forward, almost falling over and stopped in the middle of the room. He stood there for about ten minutes, dozing off to sleep lightly before and almost pitching forward before waking up a little more alertly. He walked unsteadily to the shower, body directing his actions, reassuring him that a bit of cold water would wake him up. Yuki almost ran into the wall on the way out the door.

Make that _really _cold water.

When Yuki entered the shower, it was a shock that he didn't topple over and crack his head open he was so tired. That all changed when the icy cold water splashed over his head though, his eyes snapping awake and gasping for breath, turning the heat up. Could you die of sudden cold? God, that had nearly knocked his breath out! He shook his head lightly, feeling the warmth of the water wash away the cold. He got out of the shower, grabbing his towel and crossing the hall into his room. As he got changed he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a slight heavy breathing. Ah, it was Kyo of course, probably back from his run. He heard the cat walk into his room and then walk back out, going into the shower. His mind raced at the thought of what he could do while Kyo was in the shower, but remembered the deal they had made last night. Yuki licked his lips in remembrance of Kyo's part of the bargain, finishing dressing himself. He thought carefully as he stared at the door to the shower. He had said that he would leave Kyo alone for the entire day yes, but that would depend by what you meant when you said "alone". What if he could get the Cat to do something, instead of Yuki doing something to him. He turned from the door, walking down the steps and down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He found Onigiri in the fridge though, and decided to heat this up instead of endangering the house and trying to cook. Honda-San was very thoughtful when it came to the people that lived in this house. He chewed the onigiri slowly, thinking. He had once thought that he had like Tohru. Now that he thought of it, he had believed he liked Tohru in _that_ way until just about a month ago, when he had started to go after Kyo. Tohru was nice and all, but he didn't see her that way really, he saw her as more of a sister. Or a mom, the way she worried all the time. No, he couldn't ever really like her like that, it would be very strange. When Yuki had realized this, he thought about how Kyo seemed to like her. Whenever Kyo was around her, he saw that he smiled happily and showed his real feelings around her. Yuki had gone as far as to spy on them a couple of times, and was a bit amazed with the raw feelings Kyo would allow her to see. This was something Kyo would almost never allow around anyone else but Kazuma. Never would he do it around Yuki. Maybe this is what had started it all. Yuki got it into his mind to try and get Kyo to show some emotion around him, other than his usual glare and yell. He tried everything, even trying to talk with him. Kyo had just gotten flustered and angry though, storming out of the room. There were few times when he was relaxed enough to sit and look at Yuki warily as he talked, but he had never offered anything more than that. Along with watching for reactions from Kyo, he began to notice _Kyo_ himself. It was slightly amazing how he had never noticed how well formed he was (A/N: Not in that way you guys! C'mon!). His chest was strong and muscled visibly when he wore a t-shirt instead of a baggy shirt. At school, he had never noticed how Kyo always had his shirt open, exposing a teasing amount of Kyo's skin. Kyo's legs were strong too, he could run faster than he had ever seen any person ever run before. He could be even faster than him. The last thing he noticed was how Kyo moved. While his words might not have been smooth flowing, his body sure made up for that. Kyo had a grace that showed every time he moved his body. It was always a single flowing motion, completely sure of itself in every manner. Even when Yuki fought with Kyo he could see it. That was when he realized something. During the fights he had with Kyo, he got more emotion out of him that he had ever gotten on a normal basis. That was when he started it all out. Seeing what words he whispered would widen his eyes, seeing what could catch him off guard the most. It only seemed to anger him more, when Yuki would whisper something in his ear, and confused him. He found though that whenever Kyo would get angry like that, he became more, how should he put it, passionate. His eyes would grow more cat-like than ever, and his movements faster. After a while though, Yuki stopped getting such a large reaction from him. So he started doing more than talking. During fights he would dodge an attack and reach his hand out to run it over whatever part of Kyo's body was extended. Sometimes it was his arm, sometimes his leg. Once Yuki had even ruffled his hair, earning an angry shout of 'what the hell' from Kyo. After a while this stopped working too though. Yuki never really meant to escalate it to the level he was at now. It was an accident. Sort of. . .

Flashback:

Yuki pulled his body to the side, avoiding yet another punch from the red-haired bullet. He didn't seem to tire too easily. He ran his hand along his cousins bare arm quickly before giving a blow to his stomach. Kyo faltered for a moment, grabbing his stomach momentarily before coming back at Yuki again, a determined look still set on his face. Yuki wasn't getting the desired affect anymore. Kyo had somehow gotten used to it, or just decided to ignore it. Kyo aimed a kick at Yuki, who yet again moved away from it. He grabbed the leg, turning it roughly so the knee was facing down and pushed at the spot behind the knee. Kyo fell forward onto his knees and Yuki touched his neck lightly. Although the Cat had overall stopped reacting to what Yuki did, there were occasions when it would show through a little. This was one of those times. Kyo let out a sudden snarl, launching around and swinging his other leg so that it struck Yuki in the side, catching him a bit off guard. Yuki managed to stop himself from being sent across the room and landed next to Kyo by grabbing the Cat's shoulder sharply. This also caused the cat to jerk over towards the Rat. Kyo tried to land a punch on Yuki, but he grabbed his wrist and averted the punch off to the side, Kyo almost sprawling across him. Yuki pulled him the rest of the way across though, rolling him onto his back and landing himself on top of Kyo. Yuki's other hand went to hold Kyo's other wrist as he tried to punch him yet again and pushed it back down to the ground. Kyo muttered a curse under his breath, jerking and twisting under Yuki, trying to get out of the hold. Yuki smiled down at him, knowing that he could hold him there as long as he wanted and the Cat wouldn't get away.He could tell that it was making him uncomfortable to be sat on by Yuki. All of a sudden Kyo pulled his arms out to the side, bringing Yuki's hands along with them and spreading Yuki's arms out. He fell forward, only barely managing to catch himself, his nose almost touching Kyo's. Kyo seemed to go still for a moment, probably not wanting Yuki to fall any further. Yuki wanted to do something to make the cat react, and his mind was telling him there was something he could do right then. At first, Yuki didn't exactly know what this was until he saw the look on Kyo's face. It was frozen sort of, eyebrows raised and eyes slightly wider than usual. With that, Yuki quickly closed the gap between Kyo' s lips and his own. Kyo's body went completely still, not registering exactly what was happening. That is until Yuki decided he wanted more, running his tongue along Kyo's lower lip. The Cat smelled so good, he had never really noticed how he had a sort of earthy spice around him. This smell was filling his nose now, and making him want more. To taste it. Kyo gasped lightly in surprise, Yuki's tongue quickly entering through the parted lips. Yuki began to hungrily search through the Cats mouth before Kyo suddenly snapped out of it, jerking his head away violently. Yuki seemed to be a bit dazed, and was caught again off guard as Kyo tucked his legs up under the Rat and kicked out. Before Yuki could land on the ground, Kyo was off, running out the door and into the woods that surrounded the house.

(A/N: That's a long flashback!)

That one taste for Yuki had been enough. After that, the Cat stopped picking fights with him as much, and for the first couple days after Yuki had kissed him, he would completely avoid him. If Yuki was in a room, Kyo would walk out of it, or not go in it at all. Kyo even skipped his meal, going to eat after everyone had finished. Tohru and Shigure had noticed this too. Tohru knew that it had to have something to do with Yuki, and asked if they had gotten into a fight. Yuki had told her that it was just Kyo being stupid, and said they had fought as usual. Tohru still worried though, wondering faintly if he was sick or something. Shigure was not as easily fooled though. Yuki could see it in his eyes that the Dog did not believe that nothing had happened, but Yuki had refused to say anything other than what he had told Tohru. Yuki realized that the only time he would ever be able to do anything like that again was when Kyo and him were the only ones in the house, unless he wanted one of the others walking in on him. This made it a bit difficult, seeing as how Yuki was craving to taste Kyo again. It was about twelve days later when he got the chance again, and Kyo seemed to have calmed enough to be in the same room as Yuki again. When Yuki kissed him a second time, it didn't come as easily. Kyo had to be pinned tightly to the ground for Yuki to be able to kiss him properly. The fact that Kyo would turn his head away seemed to be a problem too. The reaction he got out of Kyo was stupendous. He hadn't noticed it the first time, but the look on the Cats face was priceless. His face was heavily blushing and his eyes were wide with disbelief, and Yuki might have detected a bit of fear.But why would Kyo be afraid?

Yuki was snapped out of his thoughts as footsteps came from the stairs. He looked up to see a still slightly damp Kyo walking down the stairs. He was running a hand through his hair and mumbling something, not noticing Yuki right awayWhen he did though he didn't stop to look at him, he didn't seem to care that he was there. Instead he looked away from Yuki and went to the fridge. Yuki smirked. What was this now? Kyo could still feel Yuki's eyes on him, following him to the fridge. Yuki had promised not to do anything to him today, but just being around was making him nervous. He didn't want to see Yuki at all, it was just too. . .embarrassing. After what he had done last night. No. He would not think about it. He refused. It was too tiring, after not getting a decent night's sleep. He opened the fridge, looking through it for a moment before deciding to just have some milk. He really wasn't hungry. He opened the carton and lifted it up to his lips.

"Kyo."

The quiet voice made him jump, almost choking on the milk. He managed to swallow what was in his mouth though, and looked over to see Yuki leaning up against the counter, watching him with a small smirk.

"What?" He yelled angrily.

Yuki wanted to laugh. He was so jumpy! Very, very amusing, but also another thing that was for him to use.

"Why don't you get a cup? I know _most_ of the people that live here don't want to drink backwash." stressing the word 'most' deliberately, and Kyo caught on.

Kyo's eyes widened briefly, and slightly, a glare immediately.

"SHUT UP!" He said angrily, putting the carton back into the fridge and closing it roughly. He stomped past his cousin and out of the room. AAH! Why did he have to mess with him? Why did he have to say that stuff?

Because he can't DO anything.

Kyo realized this suddenly. So what was the Rat trying to do? Tick him off? Make him mad? Or was he just daydreaming or something. Kyo didn't want to know what that rat might think. He _really_ didn't want to knowKyo let out an involuntary shudder and went over to the couch. He was about to sit down on it on the same side where he had been last night, when he remembered. He caught himself quickly and sat on the floor on the other side instead, back leaning against the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

Yuki stood in the doorway, out of Kyo's sight, and watched him. He wanted so badly to laugh at the spectacle, Kyo was really just so. . . he didn't know how to put it! It was very funny though. Yuki had to do something, had to tease him into fighting him, or something. Yuki walked over smoothly, going around the couch to sit in the very spot Kyo had avoided. Kyo looked up at him, a glare still on his face. Yuki saw his shoulders immediately tense up as he looked back to the screen. Yuki however just watched Kyo. Watched him blink, and breath, and watched his glare grow deeper and deeper. Suddenly he looked up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" he practically shouted at Yuki, who just looked back at him with the smallest trace of a smirk.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked calmly.

Kyo looked at him for a second longer before standing up, tossing the remote at Yuki's chest and began to walk away.

"Don't you want to watch tv Kyo?" Yuki called after him

Kyo didn't reply, swinging the door open with such force that it bounced off the wall and closed again with two loud bangs. Damn Yuki! Damn Fricken Yuki! What the fuck was his problem? If this was how the Bastard was gonna be the entire day then he was just gonna get the hell out of there! He walked outside, walking back into the woods to hit trees and rip up dirt and think. It didn't take long for him to get bored though. There was only so much enjoyment you could get from tearing things apart, and Kyo had taken it all. His hands were a bit dirty and had some jagged scratches on them, but it wasn't anything he couldn't fix up, but he headed back to the house anyway.

When the house came in view at the edge of the woods he stopped and looked at it carefully, listening. Being the cat, he was given the ability to be able to hear very well, so he listened for how many people were inside the house. He could hear light footsteps walking through what he suspected was the kitchen, but no more. So Tohru and Shigure still weren't home. Where were they? They needed to get back! Kyo stealthily crept up to the house, entering it silently and going up the stairs quickly before Yuki could come out of the kitchen (he had been right) and went into the bathroom to fix up his hands, turning on the water to clean them up.

Yuki heard the water running upstairs and smirked, knowing the cat must have snuck in. He was about to go up and stand in the doorway of the bathroom, but the phone rang just then. He answered it.

"Hello?" Yuki asked.

"Yo Princey." It was Uotani-San's voice that responded. "About Tohru, she's stayin' over with me at Hana's house tonight. You're okay with that right? Good, she'll be back tomorrow afternoon, try not to cook and burn the house down. Have Kyon do it. Later." And she hung up.

How nice. Well, Tohru was gone until tomorrow, so what about Shigure? It was already about 11 O'clock. Could he really be giving his poor editor _that_ much trouble?

Hey. The noise upstairs. It stopped. Yuki looked up at the ceiling, wondering what Kyo might be doing now. Ah. Well duh. He was most likely on the roof, or in his room. Nothing had happened yet, or at least not what Yuki had wanted to happen. He had hoped that he would be able to work the Cat up enough to make him start a fight, but so far he hadn't been able to keep him in a room. If he was up on the roof though, there really was no way for him to run away. Especially if Yuki stayed on the ladder part way. Before he could actually follow through with this thought though, he heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. Yuki walked over to the front door, and had just barely opened it when two loud, obnoxious voices greeted him.

"Why Hello Yuki-Kun! Coming out to see us?"

"My my, dear brother! Have you missed me since our last departure?"

Shigure and Ayame. The _last_ two people that he wanted to see. Or have interrupting anything he might have wanted to do.

Ayame came up to him, holding his hand in his.

"Yuki! May this be our time to strengthen our brotherly bond!" Ayame told him.

Yuki took his hand away, his mood immediately dropping from it's enthusiastic state of mind.

Yuki turned around immediately, completely ignoring Ayame's cries of love from behind him and walked up the stairs, heading for the ladder to the roof. Ayame had already figured out how to pick his lock, so there was no use hiding out there. And Kyo. Well, that could just be a bonus.

**That was a pretty long chapter! It took me the whole day to write it so you guys better be greatful! Hee hee. Ayame came to Shigure's rescue (that was Aya's car)! Of course Ayame would be the one to, Hatori would have just scolded him on how he needed to get his work done or something. Sorry for those of you who are sick of this, but i must complain about the anime! They had Tohru's voice off, and her personality! It sucked! When she went to the main house to see Hatori, when Hatori was saying he should leave Tohru got up and was all, "oh i would really like it if you could stay." and "Maybe you could show me around the house!" and stuff. That's not Tohru! They messed up how Hatori revealed his Zodiac to Tohru too! They made Tohru almost fall off of a porch that leads off to a rock garden and Hatori dived and caught her. Then Tohru took his picture of Kana and was talking to it. She wouldn't take things without permission! AAAARG! Makes me so mad. I TALK TOO MUCH! I'm sorry! Next chapter will have Ayame and Shigure and I'll try to get some more in! Okay! Read and review!**


	4. On the Roof

**Sup people. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy this next chapter. Chapter four. I GOT OVER THE THREE CHAPTER HUMP! I think whoever made that up lied though. I think it's like up to the third chapter is easier, and the ones AFTER that get harder to do. I will get by this though! I just need a little break. If I end up taking too long of a break (like three or two days) yell at me okay? I'll start daydreaming about this story again and get back into it. Not that I'll get out of it. Cause I won't. Oh, and I'm definitely going have to raise the amount of reviews I need to get before I can update. Maybe like 10? Something like that. I'm falling a bit behind. . . Oh! And I'm changing my name! From Single Black Rose to Midnight Castle, except it's gonna be in japanese! Yoruyonaka Kyassuru. I think it sounds nice! Oh, one more thing. There is a story that's YukiKyo that i really like! You guys should look at it too! It's called Mouse Trap by CaoCao Me (or something like that). It's really cool. I don't know if the person is still writing it though. It's been on Chapter three for a long time. It's still one of my favorites though (yes, it's in my favorites catagory if you just wanna get it there) and the milk thing was brilliant. Read it too! Maybe if people submit enough reviews the person will continue it?**

**minceo: Yuki makes me think evil! I can't help it! Action? Well, i guess you could call it that. Heh. (()()()()) I Love Hott Evil Men: Glad you like it! You're name is cool! And Updating! (()()()()) Dark Shiki cat: Yeah well, I don't think Kyo has a lock on his door. . . Yuki would have found a way to bug him though, and Kyo isn't the smartest. No offense towards him though. I LOVE Kyo. And thanks so much for the japanese words! Much appreciated!(()()()()) neuroticperoxideblonde: It took me a second to spell your name right. Glad you like the chapter, and yes! Aya is now here! (()()()()) -little oro-: It makes me so happy that everyone loves my fic! I will work my hardest! (()()()()) Kyonkichi89: He tends to do that, yes. Especially the way he always shows up! I love how you had a half asleep daydream about my fic! I've never written anything like this before, so it's good to know that people like it! I'll remember to do that with the paragraphs too! Sorry about that! And don't worry! I like long reviews! (()()()()) hyper-writer14: Well, they have a scene where Hatori changes, they just made it. . .different. I hated Tohru's voice. It almsot made me want to stop watching the second i heard it. You didn't make it worse! Don't worry! I've never heard of Pretear. You make it sound good though so i'm gonna have to look into it! (()()()()) flyingdaggers: Of course! Aya will always rescue Shigure! And yes, I have gotten a compleain about that, and i shall comply. Sorry! A song about coffee? Huh. I've heard of that movie before i think! And Updating! (()()()()) me: I was super upset with Kyo's voice. He's my dream boy! Stupid Anime people. (()()()()) Ketsueki-Ken: I'm glad you enjoy it! In the next chapter i think i'll try and get Haru into the picture. What were you thinking about it being interesting? Remember, i can really use ideas! And i think i'm gonna have to change the time period of when this is happening so they can go to school... (()()()()) Shizmoo: Well, i don't really hate most of my teachers, cause i have to work with them almost every day. I reallllly don't like this one teacher, Ms. Geary though. She kinda freaks out over little things and makes the classroom more noisy... (()()()()) PsychoticMidnight: Nice name! And yes, I've looked for a story that has this type of Yuki in it, but i could never find it. I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I drew Kyo, that would mean I was his creator, or his mother. I LOVE KYO! And that would be VERY VERY wrong, so, yeah. . . I DON"T OWN IT OKAY?**

Scratch that, Yuki thought immediately. Kyo was the grand prize, getting away from Ayame being an added bonus. The Cat had taken the ladder up though, so Yuki was gonna have to swing himself up. He quickly ran up to the rail that guarded people from falling from the balcony, stepped up on top of it, then, turning and using the rail as leverage to jump up to reach the edge of the roof with his hands. He held on tightly, adjusting his grip momentarily before swinging his body up (Like what Ritchan-San (or is it Ritsu?) did when he kinda almost fell off. You'll know what I'm talking about if you've read the books) and onto the roof. He almost fell back again when a loud, angry shout filled his ears. Kyo was standing up on the other end of the roof, apparently very angry.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He seemed to have been doing something to his hand before Yuki got there, there was an ace bandage wrapped part way around his hands, a little bit of blood seeping through. Kyo didn't seem to mind this much, and was more preoccupied with the fact that Yuki was up on the roof. Yuki didn't pay any mind to Kyo's shouts though, and stood up carefully, brushing off his pants smoothly. He finally looked up at the steaming cat, annoyance just barely visible.

"Ayame is here Kyo. Do you really expect me to stay anywhere where he can find me?" Yuki asked

Kyo stared at him for a moment. "_He's _here?" He questioned finally.

Yuki simply nodded.

Normally, Kyo wouldn't have cared who the hell was at the house, and would have found a way to get Yuki off the roof, but _Ayame_. He was an exception.

"Go lock yourself in your room!" He yelled, though it was clear he was losing the battle.

"You should know from the last time he came here that he found out how to pick my lock." Yuki told him.

Kyo hesitated for a moment more, glare still on Yuki, remembering quite clearly how Ayame had gotten into his room last time to sleep in his bed (as he had done to Kyo) during the night. The next morning Yuki had yelled so loud that Aya shot out of the bed and knocked down Yuki's shelf of books he had in his room. Kyo muttered a curse under his breath before sighing.

"Whatever." He breathed, dropping down to sit at the farthest place away from Yuki, at the edge of the roof. Yuki seemed to have different ideas on how close they would be though, and took a step towards Kyo, a small, almost seductive smile set on his face. Kyo's ears immediately picked up the noise though, and his head snapped up from it's lowered position to yell at Yuki once more.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! STAY OVER THERE!" He pushed himself up on his hands, back straitening to look at Yuki clear in the eyes. He meant business too. If Yuki tried _anything at all_ either himself or Yuki would be off of the roof in a split second. Thankfully, Yuki stopped after one more step. Surprisingly he settled himself down right there, and though he was still staring at Kyo, he was silent. Kyo blinked a few times, wondering why Yuki listened to him. He turned his head away quickly to look at the surrounding woods. NOT THAT HE WANTED HIM NOT TO! It was just that, well, he never did. Oh, wait-

"I don't know what you're so worried about Kyo," Yuki said gently. "We _did_ make a deal last night. Or have you forgotten?"

Kyo felt himself blush again, and refused to look at Yuki. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, not being able to find anything else to say. He glared at a single tree out in the distance, trying desperately to tune out Yuki's very existence. If he could focus hard enough on something, maybe he would forget about Yuki. Lately, it had seemed that Yuki wanted to haunt his thoughts as well as every fricken place he went. He couldn't well forget last night. How his body reacted. AH! Look at this! He was even thinking about it again! He hated Yuki! Every fiber of his being hated every single thing about the God Damned Rat. Why couldn't he like someone else? He had plenty of fangirls! He even had a few fanguys! He could probably pick any one of them to toy with! But NO! He had to have Kyo.

There was noone he could even go to for help! He couldn't tell anyone! It would be too humiliating, not to mention embarrassing, mortifying, and every other word with that type of meaning! Well, he might be able to go to Shishou, but not directly! He couldn't let his Master know that it was Yuki of all people! Then again, if he even tried to tell him without mentioning Yuki, he'd most likely figure it out. What about Tohru? Wouldn't she just find that disgusting? Or would she not really get it? She wasn't exactly experienced in that category, but she might actually be able to help him! But her just _knowing_ would be no good at all. There's was no way in hell he could tell Shigure, or even let him know! He would report it to Akito in a split second! The stupid Dog had already been suspicious at the beginning, but still, and hopefully, hadn't found anything out. If Akito ever found out about any of this he might do something to Yuki. Like _before_- **AHH!**

Kyo jumped up about a foot in the air at the light touch at his arm. He looked over surprised at Yuki, who was now sitting on his knees facing him and directly next to him, his hand extended and was touching his shoulder lightly. His face was partly concerned looking and partly annoyed.

Kyo jerked his arm away quickly, backing up from Yuki, which he was about to do more of when he remembered he was on the edge of the roof.

"WHAT?"

"Kyo." Yuki said sternly. God, what had he been thinking about? Something big apparently, as Yuki had said his name about ten times and Kyo still hadn't responded. In fact, his hardened glare had even softened a little into a thoughtful one. On top of not realizing that Yuki was talking to him, and getting closer, he hadn't realized that his hand was bleeding a little too heavily to ignore. "Your hand."

Kyo stared at Yuki, not exactly registering what he was saying. What was he talking about? His hand? His hand was fine. . .oops. Not fine. He looked down quickly to realize that his bleeding hand had soaked the part around his knuckles with blood. Thankfully he hadn't wrapped too much of it before Yuki had come up, so he would only have to rip off a small part. How could he have forgotten? That was why he had been extremely pissed off even before Yuki had come up. Apparently there had been a piece of wood stuck a bit deeply into Kyo's left hand, and when he had finally picked it out after he brought the ladder up, it had let loose a flow of blood. Blood had never been his favorite thing, and always made his stomach the slightest bit queasy.

He gave Yuki a quick glare, who backed away slightly, and moved so he was no longer balancing on the edge of the roof. He lifted up his hand and unwrapped the ruined part, tearing it off with his teeth before re-wrapping it. Or at least trying to. Another reason why Kyo had been pissed off before Yuki had come up because wrapping on hand using one hand was not exactly the easiest task in the world. The fact that Yuki was now sitting closer to him now was making him a bit jittery too. He fumbled a bit with the ace bandage for a minute, not being able to get it tight or straight or in the right place before two hands stopped him.

Yuki's hands.

Kyo's first reaction was to jerk away, but Yuki grabbed hold of his wrist. "You need some help." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"NO. I don't. I can do it myself!" Kyo argued, pulling away again only to have the grip on his wrist tighten.

"No, you can't do it by yourself. I'm helping you so shut up."

Kyo and Yuki glared at each other for a moment, neither quite ready to give in. Why did Kyo have to be so stubborn? He really did want to help. He also wanted to just be able to _touch_ Kyo but hey, noone needed to know that right? Then Yuki felt Kyo's arm relax slightly, moving in the direction Yuki was pulling it until it was extended towards him enough to do something. Kyo's body also had to turn towards him slightly (A/N: His right hand is nearest Yuki, his left farthest.) which didn't help Kyo feel any less comfortable with Yuki. When Yuki let go of his wrist to grab the ace bandage, which had almost completely fallen from its odd position, he thought he felt it tingle slightly at the lost warmth. Kyo mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? Yuki had probably just cut off the circulation grabbing him like that, Damn Rat. So damn stubborn.

Yuki carefully wrapped the bandage over the small wound, making sure to keep it lightly tightened. He could feel Kyo watching his every move warily. He was so distrusting. Kyo hadn't forgotten the deal of course. What did Yuki do to deserve it? Yuki tucked the end of the bandage into one of the other folds, lightly running his hand across his handiwork and smiling at Kyo gently. Or was it a smirk?

Kyo pulled his hand back, a small blush on his face and turned his body so it was back to facing out instead of towards Yuki.

"Thanks. . ." He mumbled, glaring again. What was wrong with him? Wasn't he pissed with him a second ago? He had let Yuki help him! Something was apparently wrong with him. Maybe he was getting sick?

"I was glad to help." Yuki stated, his voice flowing gently.

Kyo huffed out a sigh, glancing back over at Yuki, who was still looking at him a if he wanted to- NO. Kyo would not think about that. No. "Yeah, well get back on the other side of the roof, Damn Rat." He growled, looking in the opposite direction. Yuki just looked at the back of his head, and was about to reach out and ruffle his hair when that voice he had come to know and be annoyed by rang out.

"Oh YUUUUKI!" Ayame's voice called, causing both Kyo and Yuki to freeze.

Ayame walked through the second floor hall and to Yuki's door. Where was his little brother? They desperately needed to bond! Aya turned the door knob and it opened! Had he left his door unlocked just for him? Well how thoughtful! Aya opened the door, fully prepared to extend his love for Yuki's sake but found that Yuki was not in his room at all! He was sure that Yuki had come up the stairs though!

"Oh Shigure!" He called out. "Shigure! Come quick!" Busying himself with checking the bathroom for his dearest and only brother until Shigure appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What is it?" He asked, knowing already the cause, and knowing that today was going to be rather fun if Aya stayed around.

"I can't find Yuki! His precious being is nowhere to be found! YuuuuuKiiiii!"

Shigure smiled lightly. "Why don't we check Kyo's room?" Shigure asked, voice a bit lower than usual.

"Kyonkichi's room?" Aya asked, perplexed. "Why would Yuki be in there?" Aya began to walk to the door nonetheless.

"Well, I think something's going on between those two." Shigure explained. "They've been acting rather strange. Or Kyo has but he's always that way!"

Ayame opened Kyo's door, but noone was in there either. He gasped anyway though. "You mean _Yuki_ and _Kyo_ are having a romantic fantasy? Oh MY!" Aya's mind raced. He worked with these types of costumers _all_ the time at his shop! Oh! Would they need some special outfits? Yuki would look rather catching in a dress! And Kyo! My he use to hate Yuki! Wonderful wonderful! Oooh, he would have to report this to Hatori! Not right then though, Shigure was saying something.

"I'm not quite sure what exactly is going on Aya, so don't start thinking about getting them _those_ kinds of costumes. They're too young for that anyhow."

"Oh but Shigure! We liked those things at a younger age than them!"

"Yes yes, but Yuki-kun and Kyo-Kun are both very fragile, wouldn't want them to get ahead of themselves." Shigure's eyes sparkled with laughter as he said this.

"Ah! You are right! Yuki is very fragile! I hope Kyonkichi isn't being to rough with him!" Aya fluttered down the hall checking in Tohru's room.

"I don't think they'd be in there Aya. . ."

"Different locations make for pleasure! Where else would they be?" Aya and Shigure exchanged looks.

"Location. . ." Shigure said, looking up at the ceiling.

"OH YUKI! KYONKICHIIIIII!" Aya called sweetly, walking to the balcony. He discovered, however, that the ladder had been drawn up. Shigure joined him, looking up at the edge of the roof.

"Kyo Yuki! What could you be doing up there?" He cried.

"Now now Shigure. We must give the young ones their privacy!"

"Oh of course Aya! Wouldn't want to spoil the mood!"

A loud thump was heard up on the roof, where Kyo had finally managed to throw Yuki off of him and free his mouth.

"YOU FUCKIN SNAKE!" He yelled.

He was severely pissed off now, more than he had ever remembered being in his entire life. At the first comment that came from Aya's mouth about some romantic fantasy Kyo had sprung up, completely ready to tell _both_ the rat and the dog _exactly_ what was up using. . . _body language_,but Yuki had grabbed him and covered his mouth with his hand. Yuki hadn't wanted them to find out that they were on the roof, but with every little thing those two downstairs had said Kyo had thrashed under him more and more until that last bit.

"Oh Kyonkichi! What was that sound? You are being to rough with him aren't you?" Aya cried, causing Kyo's face to grow red with rage.

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Kyo shouted furiously, going up to the edge of the roof, ready to jump down on the two of them, but they had already taken off, running through the house. Kyo jumped down onto the balcony, not quite planning on taking his anger out on them, but more on the house. He kicked down all the doors and broke most of the sliding doors on his way out into the woods, where he was once again going to tear up everything he could touch.

Yuki sighed. He had tried to keep Kyo under control but when he got mad, well, it could get worse than dealing with black Haru. Yuki rolled his shoulders a bit, trying to unhitch the small knot in his back from Kyo very effectively pushing him off. Well, at least Kyo had chased away Ayame, for the moment at least. Now Kyo was rampaging through forest somewhere though, and it was very unlikely he would be back soon. So what now? To start, Yuki grabbed the ladder that rested on the other fold of the roof and lowered it back into it's place and climbed back down.

Yuki walked downstairs and into the kitchen, staring at the stove and considering trying to make something for himself, since the onigiri was gone, but remembered Uotani-San's advice. "_. . .try not to cook and burn the house down._" Very good advice too, seeing as how Yuki could not cook to save his own life. So he went to the phone and decided to order some take-out. The guy who delivered still knew them well. . .

**Was that too short of a chapter? Do you guys think this is moving too slow? I can make it go faster if you guys want, but I'm just trying to get in enough details. Oh, and I have decided that there is going to be a Sequel! Not quite sure what it'll be called yet, but I'm pretty sure there will be one. Just so you all know you are all very lucky! I have never written a story this long! Thank you all so much! You keep me motivated! Never mind what I said before about reviews. For now I'm gonna _try_ to update every day. It might need to turn to every other day or something though. Hey, can anyone explain to me clearly what a C2 community is? How bout a Forum? The things don't explain it clearly enough and I don't get it. Oh, and I have found a good website to translate English to Japanese.I found it on Pretty useful. It's how I came up with the name Yoruyonaka Kyassuru (Midnight Castle). I'm gonna try to put more characters into the story in the next chapter and I think I'll bring Tohru home. Okay, Read and Review!**


	5. Dream a little dream

**I'm Really sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a bit of work to do for the end of the year, and my mom hasn't been wanting me on here, so yeah. But Yay! It's The fifth chapter! Never have I ever written so much. I have so many reviews too! 35! I feel so happy. Did you guys read that story I told you to? Mouse Trap? I liked it! Anywazers. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story. I feel like it's falling a bit or something. Hey, do you guys watch Avatar the Last Airbender? THAT"S MY FAVORITE SHOW! There's a new episode on every Friday night at 8 O'clock on Nick! Hee hee hee. There isn't gonna be one this Friday though. Oh well. My mom is getting frustrated with me for being on it all the time! I still need ideas remember! **

**Oh, and sorry but i can't talk to my reviewers this time! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Ummmm. If I owned Fruits Basket I would probably have money. I have none of that!**

Kyo panted lightly, leaning up against a large tree trunk, face pointing up at the sky, eyes closed. He was too exhausted to even glare anymore, but at least he was too tired to cause anymore damage to himself. His body was covered in dirt and mud, mixing in some places with a bit of blood. He had gone a bit overboard, but hey, it wasn't his fault! If people would just leave him alone he would be completely normal, except for the whole turning into a cat thing. But no. All of his life people ridiculed and teased him or treated him differently because he was the Cat. Well, Tohru hadn't done that, and neither had Shishou, or any of the people who didn't know about the curse. What if they had though? They would probably treat him as everyone else had. Tohru and Shishou were probably the only ones who truly cared about him.

What about Yuki?

What about-! What the hell? What was he thinking? Why would Yuki care about him? He hated Yuki and Yuki hated him! That's just how it was! What Yuki was doing now, it was just some sick obsession with the sex-deprived Rat! That's what made him so mad. Yuki was probably just using him, trying to hurt him. He was stronger than that though, and he would NOT let Yuki get to him. Ever.

Kyo clenched his teeth, opening his eyes to look at the tree branches above him. Just thinking about it made him mad enough to go on another rampage. Damn Rat.

"_Mew_." Kyo looked back down. Sitting directly in front of him was a small kitten. He sighed. He really needed to pay attention more. When he was angry, practically anything could sneak up on him, he was so out of focus. Maybe that's why he always lost fights with Yuki?

Kyo reached over with one hand, allowing the cat to come up to him. It rubbed up against his palm, arching into his hand and begging to be petted. Kyo's hardened look softened incredibly. He ran his hand along the cats back, bringing it back to rub it's neck and under it's chin, earning him a loud purr.

(A/N: I'm listening to Pon De Replay! It's a REALLY good song! _Come mister DJ. . ._)

Kyo looked up and around the forest area he was currently in, self consciously checking to make sure noone was there to see him cuddle the small being. He never cuddled in public. Upon realizing that there were no eyes on him at the moment the gently picked the kitten up and placed it in his lap, now using both his hands to rub either side of it's neck. It purred louder and moved it's head forward, it's eyes closing.

He smiled down at it, a rare thing even when he was alone. It was so cute and innocent. He wondered what it was doing in the woods. Did it live out here? He ran his hand along it's stomach. It seemed to be well fed, and it's black fur was shiny and healthy. It leaned into his chest, it's paws kneading in his leg, which was a bit painful as it had sharp claws. He continued to pet the kitten as he looked back up at the sky, feeling much more peaceful.

It was getting to be pretty dark and he still hadn't eaten. Not that he was very hungry. He vaguely wondered what time it was. Maybe around 9? 8? Either way, he should be getting back, less he wanted to spend the night outside. That wasn't exactly sounding so bad, seeing as how Yuki would no longer be leaving him alone when he woke up.

He unconsciously stopped petting the kitten, who, purring louder as if to get his attention, put it's paws up on Kyo's chest and stood on his lap, rubbing it's head at his chin. Kyo lowered his head again to the demand, but still didn't resume petting it. He could hear it talking to him. Not really talking to him, more like, how should it be explained? It was sort of telepathic talking, but used body language to make meanings clear, since there weren't many ways to describe things when you were a cat. The kitten knew less words than an older cat would. It seemed to be trying to tell him to pet him more, but also seemed to be questioning something. Something in the sky. The moon? Yes, that was it. Kyo sat up a bit and looked over his shoulder up at the sky.

It was full. He couldn't exactly tell what it was questioning about it, but it didn't seem to be much of a question, more of an awe of the large thing in the sky. He said one word to the kitten. _Beautiful._ Although the kitten didn't quite understand what the word meant, it agreed anyway. Suddenly, the kitten pounced at his hand, which was resting in his lap and put it's paws on his wrist. It sniffed at a mud and blood covered spot on his arm, where Kyo had been scratched by a tree branch, and then began to lick the cut. Kyo winced away a bit, the rough tongue stinging a bit, but allowed the kitten to clean it out. He smiled at the act of friendship. When the kitten was done, he managed to tell it in words it knew that he had to leave. It was very late and he had to get home and wash up before his cuts got infected with dirt. He picked it up and placed it back on the ground, standing up and brushing off his pants lightly, even though there really was no point seeing as how he really was all muddy and dirty and whatnot. His body was a bit sore too, and he realized that he was very tired. He swayed slightly, body adjusting to the sudden change in height. He began to walk back towards home, his catlike eyes allowing him to see his way clearly in the dark, when he heard another soft "_Mew_" He looked back. Jumping over roots as it went that little black kitten bounded over to him and attacked his foot, telling him quite clearly that Kyo wasn't going to be going home alone. It bit his foot sharply, thankfully he was wearing shoes this time though, so it didn't hurt as much as it might have. Kyo quickly scooped up the kitten, holding it in one arm easily and made his way back to the house. It messed around with his hand gently along the way, scratching him but never drawing blood. When he reached the house he could feel the kittens excitement of going into the house, and he let it go once they were inside. It slunk around behind the couch, moving to the table and attacking the edge of the tablecloth, almost pulling it off. Kyo shook his head at it's foolishness, walking up the stairs.

The kitten followed him as far as the bathroom door, where Kyo shut it out, telling it he would be back to keep it from meowing at the door. Kyo felt grimy. He stripped off his clothes gratefully, stepping into the shower and washing away all the mud and dirt, cleaning around his cuts carefully. He wondered where Shigure and Ayame had gotten to, but decided that he really didn't care, and that the further away they were the better.

They were actually in the kitchen, pigging out on food and in a discussion on one of Shigure's latest novels, although their choice of events to talk about would be very inappropriate to write and I would be kicked off fanfiction faster than you can say disgusting.

Back to Kyo then. He stepped out of the shower, feeling wonderfully clean and warm. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door two find two sets of eyes on him. One was the kitten, who was sitting patiently outside the door. The other was Yuki. Damn! He had completely forgotten about Yuki! But of course why should he be granted a moment when he didn't have to think about Yuki. He was leaning against wall directly across from the bathroom, a towel draped on his shoulder and arms crossed in front of him. His eyes ran across Kyo's chest before he stalked out of the bathroom and into his room, the small black kitten following after him, slipping into the room before the door was closed. It could tell that Kyo was mad, that's how he'd found him in the first place, but it didn't know exactly why. So it stayed out of his way while he threw his towel off and other various articles of clothing until he had put on his pajama's. A black shirt made of soft material that he left unbuttoned and a pair of light black shorts. He looked back around his room, he had torn it up just a bit, but it was cleanable. He wouldn't be able to fix that shirt if that kitten kept messing with it though! He grabbed it quickly, removing the shirt from it's death grip and threw the shirt into his drawer, deciding he better pick up now before all his clothes became chew toys. As he did so he looked over at the clock. The red numbers read 8:30pm. Right. He finished quickly enough, sighing and getting into bed, pulling the covers up around him. He watched the kitten jump up onto his table, picking up that it was time to sleep, and settled on one shirt that he had missed. Well, it'd probably be covered with cat hair in the morning, but that wasn't something he really minded.

His eyes slowly drooped closed. Now, cat's usually don't really fall asleep fully, they usually sleep very lightly so that they can still be aware of what's around them. This was usually how Kyo slept, except for this time. Maybe it was his run-out in the woods that had tired him out so much, but he fell into a particularly deep sleep, that was at first a dreamless one. At first that is.

He didn't seem to be able to open his eyes very well, but he could tell that he was still in bed. Whose bed he wasn't sure, but it might have been his own bed. There wasn't a noise to be heard, but the silence seemed to be deafening enough. Was he dreaming? He tried to sit up, but his body didn't want to respond, and his thoughts seemed to be hazy, unfocused. Then he heard a noise, a very silent one, but it seemed to echo through the silence. Soft footsteps walked towards him. Or away from him? He couldn't tell for some reason. Then there was a person standing next to him, although he couldn't see, he could tell. The person got closer and closer until their cold breath ran across his face. Closer. Lips were touching his own, containing almost no heat, as if he couldn't feel completely. They moved lightly against his own, a pair of hands pressing into his chest, moving across it. They were cold hands. Why was everything cold? The persons head raised itself up, looking down at him. He could see the face very faintly, a dim light coming from nowhere. It was. . .

Lips were on his again. Warm and light, moving his apart, a tongue entering his mouth. It was warm, soft, inviting... What? Was he still dreaming? Warmth was pressed up against his skin, a hand sliding to the back of his neck, tilting his head up further. It felt- it felt. . .

His body seemed to react on it's own. His arm moved upward, hand going around to tangle in soft, silky hair at the back of a neck. His other hand coming to rest up on a shoulder.

Wait a second.

The person drew away for breath, and leaning over him was. . .

YUKI!

**I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda short. I needed to finish it quick though so I could update. I tried to get the day over, but I didn't. I'm sorry. The next chapter might not come for a while now! I'm reeeaallllly sorry! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Keep it up!**


	6. 12:01 Am

**Hey everyone! Sup? Here's the next chapter (as you can see, duh.). I hope you like it! I'm sorry this one is kinda late. It was a bit busy with school ending and all. But not to worry! Summer's here! I need to swim so badly! I like to swim! I even did swimming classes, and i graduated so i can work as a life guard! Haw haw!Ack.I got homework for my advanced reading class though. I'm thinking of not doing it. Havinghomework to do over vaca is stupid. yay. I love summer!**

**Once again, i am sorry that i can't answer for all my reviewers! One, i'm lazyish right now, and two, it's in the middle of the night. Actually morning, but still! It seems like you all arereally liking thisstory! I'm glad! Please point out any mistakes i'm makingif you can find any! One of the reasons i write on fanfiction is to become a better writer! I already know i've been saying weather instead of whether and stuff like that... Anyway. Read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Fruits Basket it would have some Kyo/Yuki! Sadly, it does not... ;(**

Y-Yuki?

WHAT THE HELL?

Kyo shot up, pushing himself backward and ramming his head into the wall, resulting in an immediate headache before it had time to bounce back. Kyo clutched the back of his head, momentarily forgetting Yuki was still looming over the lower part of his body (just his legs people). He hoped, however, that he had just been imagining Yuki being there, and that this was still all part of some crazy dream.

The back of his head told him otherwise.

God dammit! What the hell was Yuki doing anyway? Hadn't they agreed that Yuki was going to leave him alone until tomorrow?

He opened his eyes for a second to look over at the clock.

12:01 am.

Kyo winced slightly as his anger caused his head to throb worse with his quickened heart pace. He glared at what part of Yuki could see -his head was lowered while his hands clung to the injured spot- and wondered furiously how much of this kind of stuff went on in that sick mind of his.

Yuki looked down on Kyo, a small hint of worry noticeable in his eyes as he watched the cat simmer with his head down. He hadn't meant to scare him that much, and he figured he actually knew he was there, due to the fact that he was responding to the kiss. One that Yuki had been watching a clock tick slowly all night for. Obviously things hadn't gone exactly as planned, but hey, at least Kyo hadn't tried to get him out yet.

Then again he was in pain...

Yuki moved carefully, not wanting to make any sudden movements that would scare his kitten, and pulled himself forward a little until he was able to rest on the back of his legs in kneeling position. He gently reached over and ran his fingers through the silky red hair until they slid under Kyo's hands and ran over a small bump. Surprisingly his hands were allowed to almost massage the small lump, pressing lightly and threading through the locks of slightly rumpled hair.

All of Kyo's instincts were screaming at him, telling him to cut it out and get the hell away from Yuki. And maybe it was from being woken up from a deep sleep, or hitting his head so hard, most likely both, but Kyo ignored that voice. Instead, another voice was telling him how good that felt -even though it hurt a little- and how he really didn't want it to stop. Kyo's scrunched up eyes relaxed almost completely, leaving his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his arms lowered in front of him to hold himself up. He pushed up into the touch, being a cat and all, wishing that Yuki would press harder. A quick, low, purr echoed from his throat.

And Kyo's eyes snapped open.

Complete and utter shock flowed through him as he realized fully what he was doing, and what he was allowing to be done. Apparently he had knocked a screw loose inside that head of his, for he was...

...ALLOWING...

...YUKI SOHMA...

...TO PET HIM!

WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS WORLD COMING TO?

He had raised his head, and was unknowingly looking Yuki directly in the eye, a look of shock-or was it terror?- on his face. Almost as quickly as the mood change had come it went again, and Yuki was looking again at an infuriated Kyo. Or could it be disgusted?

Either way, his mouth was opening and Yuki could tell that his Cat was about to yell, shout and scream some long chain of swears or something. The first thing through Yuki's head was that he could easily stop whatever was about to come out of his mouth with his own covering it, but that would only cause the Cat to freak out more. So he took his right hand and clamped it over Kyo's mouth pushing him back so he was against the wall, though still minding the fact that he could still be in pain. His left hand was still on the back of his head, and so he used the attached forearm to support his weight as he leaned against the wall himself. His head came close to the Red-heads ear, reminding Kyo almost too well of the little incident on the couch.

"Before you start, let me remind you that Ayame is downstairs sleeping on the couch. If he were to hear anything, like, oh, say you yelling at the top of your lungs, he would be up here before two syllables can be said. I don't think I need to tell you what kind of things would happen if he were to come in."

Oh he certainly did not. He knew exactly what kind of things would be happening, and it all involved Kyo's absolute humiliation. Why couldn't Yuki just leave him alone? Why? WHY? **WHY?**

Yuki's hand slowly left Kyo's mouth, placing itself instead on the other side of Kyo's head, leaving him in a very tempting position. Kyo's shirt was wide open - something Kyo had apparently missed - revealing a muscled chest, and his shorts had lowered just a little when he had sat up suddenly. _So tempting_...

"Yeah, well if you and your perverted mind would just stay in your fricken room I wouldn't even be _up_ right now you fucking rat!" Kyo hissed, feeling completely as if he was being punished for some reason. Was the world conspiring against him? And why hadn't Yuki moved?

Oh of course. This was Yuki. Hormone-driven teen wonder of the world.

"Get off and get out." Kyo said as threateningly as possible, hoping for all the world that he would for once listen to him, as he had on the roof.

But of course. This was Yuki. Hormone-driven and psychotic teen wonder of the world.

Yuki's head moved up against Kyo's, nuzzling gently into the side of his neck, fighting the urge to pin him down and map out his entire body.

"Mmm." Yuki replied in protest. Or in pleasure. His tongue flicking out to touch the neck of his Kitten. Though Yuki was still strong enough to be able to hold the Cat down, it was a wonder that he was even able to be up at this time of day. He could barely do such a thing in the morning, and to say the least he was pretty tired. If only Kyo would let him sleep in there. It was too risky though, even if he could get Kyo to let him. If Shigure or Ayame came up... well, he didn't want to think what they might do.

Kyo shivered, unable to control the small pleasurable sensation. Surprisingly, he wasn't pushing Yuki off him, but once again, he blamed it on the bump on his head. He was tired too, he had only gotten an hour and a half of sleep!

Before Kyo could actually move his arms to push Yuki off him, Yuki's hands slid off the wall, down his arms and to his wrists, holding them down to the mattress and holding Kyo in a sitting position against the wall.

Kyo didn't struggle immediately, and just sat there while Yuki held still, head still leaning into his neck. Soon though, the fact that Kyo was sitting there half naked was too much for Yuki to stand and he started running kisses along Kyo's neck. Then Kyo struggled. He pulled and tried to kick, but Yuki was strong and had him straddled slightly. It also didn't help that Kyo couldn't really make any loud noises, less he wanted Yuki's brother to come bursting in and starting in on that whole "romantic fantasy" thing.

Yuki seemed to not care for Kyo's dilemma, and used it to his advantage. He nipped and licked Kyo's neck, sucking lightly here and there, making sure to leave no spot uncovered. Kyo, though still struggling to free himself, didn't seem too eager to try and stop Yuki, his head moving away from him and granting him more access to his skin. Or maybe Kyo just didn't realize this. What he suddenly did realize though, was that his shirt was wide open, and his chest was exposed. Yuki's head moved downward, mouth taking in his collar bone and moving for his nipple.

Kyo's breath came out short, jerking away from the touch. He didn't want this. No. He - he wasn't ready. Or something. He didn't want this though. His mouth was open, though nothing was coming out, when Yuki raised himself back up, dipping carefully and catching Kyo's lips wide open. Yuki didn't kiss him roughly though. It was gentle, almost soothing, and was over quickly. Yuki leaned into Kyo's stilled body for a moment, pressing against him before releasing is wrists and getting up. He looked at Kyo carefully before walking over to the door. The cat had a strange look on his face...

"Good night." Yuki whispered, looking back once more at Kyo, who seemed to have frozen, face turned in his direction, but still staring at the spot where Yuki had been, in the same positioned, before he left, softly closing the door behind him.

Kyo shivered uncontrollably the second Yuki left. Yuki could have...

Yuki almost went passed Kyo's limits.

He could have though.

He wanted to. But.

But he didn't.

Why?

Why?

The rat couldn't really care for him, could he?

He was only using him, wasn't he?

Yuki...

Could he trust him?

Could he...

Kyo was startled as a single tear dripped from his eye. He wiped it away quickly, telling himself there was no reason for him to be crying.

And on the table lay the kitten. Wondering what the silver male had done to make his friend so upset.

And in his room, Yuki sat on his bed. Wondering if he had scared Kyo.

And down on the couch, Ayame slept, on the couch, having long before been kicked out by Yuki.

And in his room, Shigure slept, somewhere in that sea of decay he called his room.

And they slept.

**AH! Why is it that I haven't brought Tohru in? Is this moving too slow? Was this chapter too short? Ug. Sorry again that this was late in getting online. Can you believe I got sent home homework? It sucks. Well, dearest Reviewers, tell me what y'all think. Ideas are good too. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll get back on track with saying stuff to all my awesome reviewers too! 51 reviews baby! Yeah!**


	7. 12:01 Am version 2

**Right. Here's the different version of the sixth chapter. It's not really too different, I only changed a small part i didn't like. I guess I'll keep up the other version of it, seeing as how people seemed to like it quite a bit. Oh, and remember, this is the chapter that you want to submit any unanswered questions to, as i'll be putting that section where i talk to my reviewers back.**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Fruits Basket it would have some Kyo/Yuki! Sadly, it does not... ;(**

Y-Yuki?

WHAT THE HELL?

Kyo shot up, pushing himself backward and ramming his head into the wall, resulting in an immediate headache before it had time to bounce back. Kyo clutched the back of his head, momentarily forgetting Yuki was still looming over the lower part of his body (just his legs people). He hoped, however, that he had just been imagining Yuki being there, and that this was still all part of some crazy dream.

The back of his head told him otherwise.

God dammit! What the hell was Yuki doing anyway? Hadn't they agreed that Yuki was going to leave him alone until tomorrow?

He opened his eyes for a second to look over at the clock.

12:01 am.

Kyo winced slightly as his anger caused his head to throb worse with his quickened heart pace. He glared at what part of Yuki could see -his head was lowered while his hands stillclung to the injured spot- and wondered furiously how muchthis kind of stuff went on in that sick mind of his.

Yuki looked down on Kyo, a small hint of worry noticeable in his eyes as he watched the cat simmer with his head down. He hadn't meant to scare him that much, and he figured he actually knew he was there, due to the fact that he was responding to the kiss. One that Yuki had been watching a clock tick slowly all night for. Obviously things hadn't gone exactly as planned, but hey, at least Kyo hadn't tried to get him out yet.

Then again he was in pain...

Yuki moved carefully, not wanting to make any sudden movements that would scare his kitten, and pulled himself forward a little until he was able to sit on his knees. He gently reached over and ran his fingers through the silky red hair until they slid under Kyo's hands and ran over a small bump. Surprisingly his hands were allowed to almost massage the small lump, pressing lightly and threading through the locks of slightly rumpled hair.

All of Kyo's instincts were screaming at him, telling him to cut it out and get the hell away from Yuki. And maybe it was from being woken up from a deep sleep, or hitting his head so hard, most likely both, but Kyo ignored that voice. Instead, another voice was telling him how good that felt -even though it hurt a little- and how he really didn't want it to stop. Kyo's scrunched up eyes relaxed almost completely, leaving his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his arms lowered in front of him to hold himself up. He pushed up into the touch, being a cat and all, wishing that Yuki would press harder. A quick, low, purr echoed from his throat.

And Kyo's eyes snapped open.

Complete and utter shock flowed through him as he realized fully what he was doing, and what he was allowing to be done. Apparently he had knocked a screw loose inside that head of his, for he was...

...ALLOWING...

...YUKI SOHMA...

...TO PET HIM!

WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS WORLD COMING TO?

He had raised his head, and was unknowingly looking Yuki directly in the eye, a look of shock-or was it terror?- on his face. Almost as quickly as the mood change had come it went again, and Yuki was looking again at an infuriated Kyo. Or could it be disgusted?

Either way, his mouth was opening and Yuki could tell that his Cat was about to yell, shout and scream some long chain of swears or something. The first thing through Yuki's head was that he could easily stop whatever was about to come out of his mouth with his own covering it, but that would only cause the Cat to freak out more. So he took his right hand and clamped it over Kyo's mouth pushing him back so he was against the wall, though still minding the fact that he could still be in pain. His left hand was still on the back of his head, and so he used the attached forearm to support his weight as he leaned against the wall himself. His head came close to the Red-heads ear, reminding Kyo almost too well of the little incident on the couch.

"Before you start, let me remind you that Ayame is downstairs sleeping on the couch. If he were to hear anything, like, oh, say you yelling at the top of your lungs, he would be up here before two syllables can be said. I don't think I need to tell you what kind of things would happen if he were to come in."

Oh he certainly did not. He knew exactly what kind of things would be happening, and it all involved Kyo's absolute humiliation. Why couldn't Yuki just leave him alone? Why? WHY? **WHY?**

Yuki's hand slowly left Kyo's mouth, placing itself instead on the other side of Kyo's head, leaving him in a very tempting position. Kyo's shirt was wide open - something Kyo had apparently missed - revealing a muscled chest, and his shorts had lowered just a little when he had sat up suddenly. _So tempting_...

"Yeah, well if you and your perverted mind would just stay in your fricken room I wouldn't even be _up_ right now you fucking rat!" Kyo hissed, feeling completely as if he was being punished for some reason. Was the world conspiring against him? And why hadn't Yuki moved?

Oh of course. This was Yuki. Hormone-driven teen wonder of the world.

"Get off and get out." Kyo said as threateningly as possible, hoping for all the world that he would for once listen to him, as he had on the roof.

But of course. This was Yuki. Hormone-driven and psychotic teen wonder of the world.

Yuki's head moved up against Kyo's, nuzzling gently into the side of his neck, fighting the urge to pin him down and map out his entire body.

"Mmm." Yuki replied in protest. Or in pleasure. His tongue flicking out to touch the neck of his Kitten. Though Yuki was still strong enough to be able to hold the Cat down, it was a wonder that he was even able to be up at this time of day. He could barely do such a thing in the morning, and to say the least he was pretty tired. If only Kyo would let him sleep in there. It was too risky though, even if he could get Kyo to let him. If Shigure or Ayame came up... well, he didn't want to think what they might do.

Kyo shivered, unable to control the small pleasurable sensation. Surprisingly, he wasn't pushing Yuki off him, but once again, he blamed it on the bump on his head. He was tired too, he had only gotten an hour and a half of sleep!

Before Kyo could actually move his arms to push Yuki off him, Yuki's hands slid off the wall, down his arms and to his wrists, holding them down to the mattress and holding Kyo in a sitting position against the wall.

Kyo didn't struggle immediately, and just sat there stiffly while Yuki held still, head still leaning into his neck. Soon though, the fact that Kyo was sitting there practically half naked was too much for Yuki to stand and he started running kisses along Kyo's neck. This seemed to jolt Kyo back to reality. He pulled and tried to kick, but Yuki was strong and had him straddled slightly. It also didn't help that Kyo couldn't really make any loud noises, less he wanted Yuki's brother to come bursting in and starting in on that whole "romantic fantasy" thing.

Yuki seemed to not care for Kyo's dilemma, and used it to his advantage. He nipped and licked Kyo's neck, sucking lightly here and there, making sure to leave no spot uncovered. Kyo, though still struggling to free himself, didn't seem too eager to try and stop Yuki, his head moving away from him and granting him more access to his skin. Or maybe Kyo just didn't realize this. What he suddenly did realize though, was that his shirt was wide open, and his chest was exposed. Yuki's head moved downward, mouth taking in his collar bone and moving for his nipple.

Kyo's breath came out short, jerking away from the touch. He used his upper body, which was given a bit more freedom due to Yuki's lowered position, to thrash a bit more, giving Yuki no choice but to bring himself back up to hold Kyo down. He dipped his head quickly, catching Kyo's lips in his own. Kyo's head flew backwards however, causing it to once more ram off the wall, this time considerably harder and louder.

God dammit! Kyo saw a few splotches of colors dance in front of his eyes before he was able to focus enough to hear a noise. Yuki's lips were still assulting his own, so he wasn't sure if it was a noise Yuki made or not, so he held still for a moment, focusing completely on what he could hear.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Yuki seemed to notice that Kyo wasn't moving, and paused for a moment to listen as well.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Yuki froze as well, backing away enough so that he could turn his head in the direction of the sound. Although Yuki's hearing wasn't as good as Kyo's, it was still good enough to pick up the faint sound. He couldn't tell what it was though.

Kyo focused directly on the downstairs area. The noise seemed to be coming from a knocking on a door? Yes, that was it. So, noone was walking around or coming up the stairs. After a moment he realized that this was Aya, at what seemed to be Shigures door. Knocking. He heard a faint voice. "_Come in_" and the sound of a door opening, feet walking into the room. That was when he tuned out, not wanting to know what they really did when they were alone in a room together.

Kyo let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

"Out. Now." He whispered, heart still thumping. Why he was afraid of being discovered like that he didn't know, but there was no way he ever wanted to be found with Yuki like _this_.

"Hm." Yuki answered, agreeing even though he would rather stay and risk being found again. He leaned back in again though, pinning Kyo again to the wall with one last kiss before getting up without a word to leave. He walked over to the door.

"Good night." Yuki whispered, looking back once more at Kyo, eye's locking withhisbefore leaving and closing the door behind himself.

Kyo listened as Yuki walked with silent footsteps back into his room before shivering uncontrolably.

Kyo stared desperately at the cieling, leaning his head back to lean against the wall, wincing back almost immediately when it hit the lump. What could he do when Yuki caught him like that? He was completely helpless against that damn rat. Worse than that, his body was beginning to enjoy it entirely too much. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he fight Yuki off? It wasn't fair! He didn't want it. He didn't.

Kyo got up, grabbing the chair at his desk and shoving it under the doorknob before falling back onto is bed to settle once again into a fitful sleep.

And on the table lay the kitten. Wondering what the silver male had done to make his friend so upset.

**Alright. I think Haru's coming in next chapter.**


	8. Great Black Haru

**Alrighty then! Technically this is the seventh chapter okay? Good. I think I'm over my stomach bug! yay! SO sorry for keeping you all waiting. I won't bug you with any blabbering ( 'cept for the reviewers corner) so you can all read away! Not my best chapter and it's a bit short, but hey, you get those.**

**Reviewers Corner (IT'S BACK!):**

**vanna-banana: Yeah, i know. I'm weird too though, so what can you expect? I'm glad it can keep your attention! me: Thanks! I tried to read it over myself, but it's my writing, so i can't really find things too well... pathetic huh? I'm trying to keep it going! Stay with me! Mrs. K iw i:X2! thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it that much! Insanity is Kind: I did,I did.Thank you.!miranda: Thank you so much! I never would have found that! Yay! You get a lolipop.**

**Disclaimer: I read manga. I don't write it.**

The small kitten awoke early, and seeing the lump under the large blanket moving up and down, decided it was time for his friend to wake up as well. So, crouching down low, the kitten pounced from his table an amazingly long way to land on the bed. More precicly to land on a foot concealed under the covers. It moved as Kyo woke up, slightly startled, causing the kitten to go into attack mode.

Kyo yelped as small claws sank into his foot. Small, but sharp. Kyo quickly sat up, grabbing the small black fuzz ball and pulling it off his foot. It purred immediately, diminishing Kyo's anger down to slight annoyance. He pet it gently, realizing that he hadn't given it a name. He would have to think of one sometime... (A/N: I'm having YOU decide! Bwa ha ha ha! Give me a name, or names and I'll decide on the one I like best!). For now though, there were more..._pressing_ matters he had to think about. Mainly revolving around his main problem. Yuki.

There had to be something he could do. Something that could enable him to escape faster, before Yuki had a chance to do anything more to him. There didn't seem to be anything though! Nothing could stop him. No matter how hard he fought he always ended up being held down.

Kyo stopped petting the kitten. But... those other times.

There was a way to stop him.

Yuki woke, once again in his morning stupor, and made his way downstairs. All he could tell was that he did need to go downstairs if he was going to wake up. Usually, it all depended on the amount of noise really, and if noise didn't do it Tohru was sure to wake him up. This would become a problem starting in about a week, when school started back up again.

"Yuki-Kun!"

Yuki jumped at the noise, surprised not only by it's suddeness, but by the fact that this voice belonged to Tohru. Wasn't she at a friends house? Either way, it woke Yuki up.

"Eh? Honda-San?" He asked.

"Good morning! You're up awfully early though aren't you?" Usually, Yuki slept in quite a lot.

"Ah, I figured I better get into the habit, school doesstart in a week." Yuki paused. "But, weren't you at Hanajima-San's house?"

"Yes! I came home early though!" She said cheerfully.

"Why?" Yuki rubbed the sleep in his eyes away.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay here! Uo was afaid you had torn the house apart fighting...Oh, and on the way home-"

"She found me." Yuki turned to the doorway of the kitchen to see Hatsuharu Sohma standing there.

"Were you lost again?" Yuki asked. With Haru, it was most likely. He had a horrible sense of direction.

"Of course not. I went to pick up Tohru." He answered, poker face on (A/N: That's what i call it. Poker face.)

Yuki highly doubted it. "Okay."

Haru simply shrugged and walked into the room to sit across from Shigure, who was reading a paper.

"Yuuuukiii!" Yuki suddenly found himself being guided to the table, hand held tightly in another.

Ayame was still here.

Joy.

"My dear brother! I have humbly brought pancake mix that our very own Tohru has graciously turned into mouth watering, syrup covered delights! Please feast away!" Ayame stood proudly, one hand gesturing out at the heap of pancakes in front of him while seating Yuki at the table. "All of you! Eat your hearts away!"

Yuki closed his eyes for a moment, glaring. Then he opened them to look at Tohru.

"Honda-San, where's the cat?"

_Flash._

Shigure and Aya were suddenly in the chairs beside him.

"Don't worry Yuki! I'm sure he hasn't left you!" Aya cried.

"Of course not! He only went out for a walk!" Shigure assured.

"Now, about any outfits you'll be needing-"

"-or special toys-"

"-or gels-"

"-or video's-"

"-or anything else like that..."

"Disgusting." Yuki commented. Although...

"U-uh...Kyo is still out running. He should be back soon." Tohru said, trying not to blush.

"What are they talking about?" Haru asked calmly, glancing over at the two.

"Oh Haru!" Shigure exclaimed. "Don't you know?"

"Yuki and Kyo are having a romantic fantasy!" Aya said, sighing dramatically.

"We are _not_!" Yuki said, remembering he needed to get angry.

"I'm afraid Kyo has stolen your love." Shigure added on a serious note, wondering just what he could get from this.

"_Perverts_."

The lot looked over to see Kyo in the doorway, bent over and taking off his shoes.

Yuki's angered face dropped for a split second at seeing Kyo. He was out of breath, sweaty, and in a pair of loose pants and a loose shirt. His hair was slightly damp, from sweat probably, and he looked tired.

Kyo glanced up and caught Yuki's lusted gaze for a moment before he looked away angrily. _Stop staring at me!_ Everyone was right there, what if they saw that?

More than anything though, Kyo hated how Yuki could act like nothing was going on. Like everything was normal. He could stay calm and show nothing while he knew that almost all his emotions were displayed on his face. When Yuki acted that way, Kyo almost wanted to believe that nothing had happened. It confused Kyo, and he hated it.

He tried to ignore Yuki and ran his eyes over the rest of the room. There was a huge stack of pancakes on the table, the ones he had seen Tohru making earlier. Tohru herself was standing beside the table, a small flush on her face. Beside Yuki was Aya and Shigure, who he had the pleasure of not encountering that morning. Haru was also there, he had come home with Tohru. He was giving Kyo a funny look, but he ignored it and walked by them all to go into the kitchen. Hell, if Yuki could act normal he could too dammit!

"Kyo! Don't just walk away! Yuki missed you terribly!" Shigure called after him.

"Oh yes Kyonkichi!" Aya added. "Won't you at least say hello to him?"

"Hell no!" Kyo yelled from the kitchen, where he was currently shuffling through the fridge.

"It's love if I ever saw it." Shigure said, making sure he was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Doesn't it just bring tears to your eyes?" Aya replied.

A small white object flew through the air, bouncing off Yuki's head with thunk and continuing on to hit Shigure in the head, causing him to fall backwards.

"Ah! S-Shigure-San!" Tohru cried, rushing to his side to make sure he was okay.

"Oh Shigure!" Aya cried as well.

"Stupid Cat. You didn't have to hit me." Yuki said loudly, rubbing the back of his head (the upper part), and turning to look at the kitchen door.

Kyo appeared in the kitchen doorway, a carton of milk decending from his lips.

"You're half the problem, ya Damn Rat." Kyo answered, wiping hismouth on the back of his hand.

Yuki smirked, allowing only Kyo to see it. "And would you be the other half?"

"The hell I am!"

"For once you're right. You _are_ the problem." Yuki stood up, seeing Kyo's anger rise.

Kyo stepped up to Yuki, not exactly having a comeback. He had something else in mind.

Yuki had been expecting Kyo's arm to start moving, but into a punch. He had been expecting Kyo to start another fight. He didn't suspect this though.

Kyo raised his arm up, lifting it over Yuki's head, and poured the contents of the carton he had in his hand over Yuki's head. The milk ran through Yuki's hair and down his face, moving on to soak through his clothing.

"Oh, Kyo!" Shigure complained, now sitting upright. "You made a mess."

Kyo's glare danced with fire as his Crimson eyes locked with Yuki's steel colored ones. "Now that's his problem." He said.

Everyone in the room could feel the tension emitting from the two as the silence stretched out longer than they suspected.

"And this is your problem." Yuki answered lowly.

Kyo smirked as Yuki's arm shot out in a punch, that Kyo surprisingly blocked. At the opening Kyo made to kick him, but Yuki blocked it. Kyo threw a punch at Yuki, making him fall back because he had been blocking the kick, and couldn't move quickly enough to block the punch as well. Kyo continued to move forward, not giving Yuki a break.

Yuki blocked punch after kick, not being able to attack back yet due to the fact that Kyo was moving a little too quickly. Finally though, there seemed to be an opening and Yuki took it, fist moving quickly for Kyo's rib cage.

Kyo smirked again. The Rat took the bait. Kyo quickly grabbed Yuki's arm, moving to the side quickly,and gave it a pull, giving it more force than Yuki needed. Yuki fell forward, grabbing Kyo sharply at his elbow and pulling him along with him. Kyo only pushed into him, causing Yuki to slam into the wall.

"How's that feel Rat Boy?" He asked angrily.

Yuki would have replied, with a fist or something, had Kyo been there to recieve it.

Kyo however, was sent sprawling across the room.

Standing a little ways away from Yuki was Haru, his brown eye's considerably darker, pupils dialated, glaring threateningly at Kyo.

Kyo sat up, rubbing the immediate bruise appearing on his jawline. "WHAT THE HELL HARU!" He yelled.

"Oh dear." Shigure said.

"WHAT THE-" He stopped, for a moment, seeing Haru's face. "**WHEN THE HELL DID YOU SNAP?**"

Black Haru simply stared down at him.

**HOLEY CRAP. Please don't be mad at me everyone! I'm sooo sorry for not finishing that sooner. I kinda got stuck and I didn't know where it was gonna go. I had a couple of places it coulda gone but I decided on this. So! Tell me what you think please! I need more reviews! I'm at 99 currently! Almost 100! A cookie to the next reviewer! You know, i think I now know why so many writers stop at the good part, or cliff hanger. It's easier to start back up that way! I must remember that for future reference. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Milky Mouse

**KYAA! I'm so sorry everyone! Was that way too long of a wait or what? I tried to make this chapter good and long. And I'll try to get the next chapter out much quicker okay? I've been trying to spend more time with my family. Please read on. OH! I have a notice for you to read!**

**!NOTICE!(see?)**

**HA HA! In my ingeniousness I have thought up something so wonderific that you will all explode, so please have your bandaids ready. I have reached over a hundred reviews. Yay. BUT, now, I'm gonna give a prize to the 200th reviewer. The prize isn't that great, but you'll get to decide what's gonna happen in a bonus chapter of this story, or give me a plot to work with on a oneshot or something. Yes, this is my way of bribing all to review...(but I hope it works!)**

**Hee hee. And who wouldn't want to direct someone as great as me to write a story (or something)? Noone I tell you! (shut up already). Ahem. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviewer's corner: **

**BIG this time! Sorry if you have trouble finding ur name!**

**Suiren (aka: dark shiki cat): I did, I did. Sorry if you were searching for it or anything... nekokazam: Nah, I didn't...sorry sorry sorry for the wait! Me: Shut it. I'm no good at reading over my own stuff! I end up skipping over parts cause i wrote it and stuff... (so pathetic...) Shizmoo: Updating updating updating! I'm soooo sorry! Oh, and i got it from vanna-bannana: Yeah, i know. I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait! me: Thanx for looking it over for me! So sorry! Mrs. K i w i: X2!Thanx! Glad ur liking it! Sorry for the wait! Insanity is Kind: I did, other readers found it for me. Sorry for the wait. Glad u like the story! me: Ha ha. I dunno. I gotta name it something Kyou would have named it. It's a boy by the way. connie: I'm glad you like it, and I am continuing it! Ur not being pushy! Kyonkichi89: Yes yes. They tend to take things to the next level don't they? You liked the milk part too? I'm so glad! And your senses may be leading you correctly!...I'm glad ur liking the story, and as for Ziggy Stardust...well...Um? (Sorry for taking so long in updating!) K1ta.Ky0ko: Sorry for taking so long in updating! I'm glad you like this story! Shikku: X3! Thanks for reviewing so much! (I like em long!) 1streview: I'm glad you like it. Thanks so much for the positives! I know Yuki is out of character a bit, but he acts prettynormal when he's not around Kyo. I'll have to write Yuki more into this... I'm not planning on writing the a whole chapter in Japanese! I would probably diebefore then, butI am using words and phrases! Iwould love ur help, as my internet resource isn't toogood!2nd review: I'm glad you love it! And I know about the evil guys... I will have to take a look at your story won't I? I love getting into writing about shigure, he's evil! 3rd review: Sorry if you had to wait too long for this next chapter! I'm glad you're liking it, and hearing all this i do feel proud! Thanks for All the ideas on what to name the cat! The tricky thing is that it doesn't really matter what i want to name him. It's gotta be something Kyo would name him... I do like that snow idea though! The Procrasinator: You know, it's just a story. I haven't stopped writing and I don't really intend to. If you must know, I have a life outside of Fanfiction, and while Ido try to keep up with updating regularly, I have a family that I had been neglecting to spend time with lately. Please refrain from telling me what the rest of my readers think, as I personally feel most of them are glad I update when I do. I have no need to do this story at all, and i am doing for the amusment of myself and others. I apologize if you are dissapointed in me, but perhaps you should discontinue reading my story if you have a problem with when i update, as i know that i will be taking much longer to update from now on. Suiren-san: Haru went Black because of...well, if you havn't found out at the end of this chapter I'll tell you, k? Glad you liked the milk. Chess 77: Yes the cliffhanger. It does help a little with picking it back up. I got a little off track in the middle, so it took longer. Sorry for updating so late! Heheh, I don't think Kyo would be one to just go around doing that though. Thanx for reviewing! Ketsueki-Ken: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I knew it was time for Haru. And don't worry, he's got a definate part in this story, so you'll be seeing more of him! And sorry, but i don't think he would name it Sniggles. I liked the name though! Heheh. Made me laugh. It's cute. WatingForYesterday: Ah, but what is today but tomorrows yesterday? (Sorry, had to say that!) It's okay that you're reviewing late! I'm glad you're reviewing at all! I'm glad you liked that last chapter! Sorry for the wait! Dark Iasha: Glad you like this fic so much! If you havn't figured out why Haru snapped by the end of this chapter I'll tell you k? He'll be in more, just not so much in this chapter. Ha ha, sorry for not updating sooner. Shigure is a pretty cool character. THe kitten has a wonderful part in this story! Read on! He doesn't hide it, but...well, you'll see! Chibi-San: Thanks so much. Glad you like it that much! Its okay that you haven't reviewed. I don't mind. And the names, the names! I love them! They're really good and I'm considering a few of them. Thanks so much!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE!  
Midnight Wanderer**

**Disclaimer: I no own FB. I no get sued. Money stay wit me. Me happy.**

"WHAT THE-" Kyo stopped, for a moment,seeing Haru's face. "**WHEN THE HELL DID YOU SNAP?**"

Black Haru simply stared down at him.

Yuki wondered what had brought on such a violent attack. "Haru, that was a bit out of hand."

Haru turned his eyes to Yuki.

"Don't tell me what's out of hand _Princess_ Yuki. I just helped you, now what do I get for it?" He asked darkly.

"Haru, what are you talking about?" Yuki asked

"DAMMIT! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!-?" Kyo yelled.

(A/N: Does anyone know how to make the ! and the ? stay together when you save it?)

"Shut up, Stupid Cat." Haru said loudly.

Yuki stared at him, usually that kind of thing sent Haru on a rampage when he was black. But, what made him snap in the first place...?

"AH! DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU DAMN PUNK!" Kyo retorted.

Haru turned back to Yuki, ignoring Kyo. "Are you going to give it to me or do I have to take it?" He asked, clearly beginning to lose his patience.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Haru. Calm down." Yuki said carefully, trying not to trigger anything.

Apparently it didn't work. "CALM DOWN? WHY SHOUD I!" He took a step towards Yuki, bringing him closer than Yuki currently felt comfortable with Haru being black. He could do just about anything when he was black.

Kyo got up slowly, watching Haru carefully. Something was wrong with this conversation. What was he talking about?

"Fine." His voice lowered down to a near whisper. "I'm taking it."

"Wha-?" Yuki was cut off abrubtly as a pair of lips were pressed into his own.

Kyo twitched slightly.

Now, it wasn't that Yuki couldn't nessesarily enjoy the kiss. It was just that he didn't like Haru that way, and didn't want to be kissing him. Yuki began to push Haru away, but he found his wrists pinned back to the wall and the kiss deepened. Wow. Was this how Kyo felt all the time?

No. There was just one thing different, that made all the difference. He wasn't helpless against the Ox.

And so, using some force, a fist connected with Haru's head, sending him flying through the air and leaving Yuki quite annoyed.

Haru sat up, rubbing his head slighlty, that old emotionless expression back on his face. "Oops." He said simply.

Yuki looked back to where Kyo was, but the Cat had disappeared.

Kyo hadn't disappeared though. He had simply, well, run away from the scene. And where else to but his favorite hiding spot? The roof of course. Before climbing up the ladder he stared at the railing for a moment before violently kicking it with such force that it flew through the air and landed outside a few feet from the house.

Kyo began to climb up the ladder but was stopped yet again by a sharp pain in his ankle. He almost fell from the shock of being attacked so suddenly, but managed not to and lowered his foot quickly to the ground so that the small black kitten was no longer hanging rather painfully from his leg.

"...yow..." Kyo said quietly after lifting his pant leg to inspect the small incisions made on his ankle. He looked to the kitten, who was sitting in front of him innocently, staring up at him with large yellow eyes. Kyo sighed loudly, scooping it up into one arm before climbing up to the roof. He placed it down carefully and brought the ladder up along with him.

He walked to the other end of the roof and sat down, the kitten following into his lap to rub up against his chest.

He smirked, not failing to notice how it could go from vicious to loving in less than a minute. He ran his hand down it's back, elicting a small purr to start up in it's throat.

Kyo's thoughts shifted from the kitten to five minutes ago, the image of Haru kissing Yuki flashing through his head.

Damn it! Why did that make his stomach do that? Make it flip around...

There's no reason for it to do that! No reason whatsoever! He shouldn't care if the stupid Ox wants to kiss that Damn Rat. He doesn't care. _Doesn't_.

Kyo sighed again. He shouldn't be getting so flustered if he _doesn't_ care...

AAAH! It was Haru's fault for all of this. What the hell had made that stupid idiot snap anyway? Nothing had really happened that should have caused that kind of reaction. He had started fighting with Yuki, but Haru had seen that happen all the time...

But then, what if Haru had been peeved by what they were going on about before? Shigure and Ayame... Kyo always knew Haru had some wierd thing for Yuki, but...

Whatever. Stupid family is so complicated.

Kyo growled softly, jerking his mind away from those thoughts.

He focused them back onto the kitten. There was the matter of what he was gonna name it, seeing as how it was pretty set on staying here. He couldn't very well just go around calling it 'cat', and he'd better name it before Tohru tried to name it something overly cute. Then he would _have_ to call it 'cat' to avoid sounding very odd when calling it's name.

He looked down at the kitten, scratching under it's chin so that it stretched it's neck out and raised it's head towards him. He really didn't know what to name it. It was black, had yellow eyes, a strange additude, and liked to attack things randomly. What do you name that kind of cat? (A/N: It's a boy kitty)

Ah, he really was no good at this kind of stuff...

Kyo sighed, running a hand through his hair. He thought he almost had one when his ears picked up a noise near the now rail-less balcony. Footsteps.

"Thats cheating..." Was what Kyo heard muttered from non other than Yuki himself.

Kyo placed the kitten down, crawling over to the edge of the roof to look down at Yuki.

"How'd that milk taste Rat?" He asked sweetly, glaring down at him. He couldn't help but smirk though, seeing that Yuki hadn't yet cleaned most of the milk off of himself.

"Stupid Cat..." Yuki muttered, then observed where the railing had actually landed. "Kyo what did you do? What if Honda-San were to fall?"

The smirk faded from Kyo's face. "I was more hoping you would fall... I'll fix it later. _After_ I decide to come down."

"Stupid Cat." Yuki bent down to inspect the damage. "You snapped it! You'll have to rebuild it."

"It was worth it to get away from _you_."

Yuki shot Kyo a look, opening his mouth to say something but stopped. "Where'd this one come from?" He asked.

"Wha?" Kyo looked to where Yuki's eyes were directed, right beside him. Oh, it was just the cat. It had come to look over the edge as well.

But...It was crouched down.

It's pupils large, widened...

...ferally looking down at...

Kyo followed it's eyes.

...Yuki?

No. A _mouse_ covered in _milk_.

The kittens butt wiggled a few times.

Kyo's eyes widened in realization.

"AH!" Kyo lunged for the kitten.

Too late.

He watched as it soared through the air at Yuki, who barely had time to back up the slightest bit after realizing just what was going to happen. The kitten landed on Yuki's chest, claws digging through his shirt and into his skin.

"WAH!" Yuki yelled, stumbling backwards.

It wasn't really that the kitten was big, or that it had landed really hard on Yuki. It's just that it had enough momentum to send him reeling backwards. And there really wasn't too much balcony.

Yuki could also could have regained balance, if it hadn't been for two facts. One; the kitten had incredibly sharp claws, and was hanging on to his chest _very_ painfully. Two; he was covered in milk on a smooth surface. Milk tends to be a bit slippery.

And so, Yuki pitched backwards, off thebalcony,kitten still clinging to his chest.

Yuki's heart sped up immediately, knowing he would land _much_ more painfully than the kittens claws were. He caught a quick glance of Kyo's shocked face before he hit-

-something padded?

He turned his body carefully so he could see the thing under him.

TOHRU!

(**A/N: AAAH! I KID I KID! Ahahahaha.I'm JUST KIDDING! Don't kill me! KIDDING! Woo Hoo hoo. THAT was GOOD. Sorry sorry. I _had_ to do that! Muahahahaha! Okay, I'm done. Backtrack**.)

He caught a quick glance of Kyo's shocked face before he hit-

-something padded?

A ringing voice sounding in his ear quickly answered his question.

"YUKI! I HAVE SAVED YOU FROM A MOST INFINATE DOOM! SURELY YOU NOW REALIZE THE EXTENT OF MY BROTHERLY LOVE! IS MY DARLING BROTHER ALRIGHT? MY, MY, THE STRENGTH IT TOOK TO CATCH YOU! AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Aya dramatically proclaimed.

Another voice added to the laughter, and looking back up, he saw Kyo clinging to the roof. Practically doubled over in laughter.

And the kitten still sat on his chest, now lapping up the milk.

**Hee hee hee! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself with that one! It was THE opprotunity! Hee hee. Can you just picture something like that happening? Both versions? HA! I practically died when I imagined a little kitten springing at Yuki like that. Hee hee. Ha. Please Review! Still havn't decided on a name! Was that chapter too short?**


End file.
